Beast
by vanimia
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Les chiens sont des animaux utiles, enseignez ce que vous voulez, enseignez leur bien et ils feront à peu près tout pour absolument rien en retour. Ayez les jeunes et ils seront d'autant plus fidèles et obéissants. Faites leur un compliment ou donner leur une tape sur la tête et ils seront aussi contents que si vous leur aviez donné le monde. UA. AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Beast**

**Note de l'auteur : Bête en français pour les incultes :p**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Roselilia de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic.**

**Cette fic ici : s/10067728/1/Beast**

**Roselilia: A million thanks for allowing me to translate your fan fiction, I hope French readers will love it as much I loved it!**

**Je préviens que cette traduction est ma première et j'espère ne pas trop détruire ce chef d'œuvre et je rajoute que cette histoire contient des scènes yaoi explicite ainsi que des scènes violente voir sanglante x)**

**Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriétés de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Et l'histoire est inspirée du film : Danny the dog. Merci à tous d'avance**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les chiens sont des animaux utiles, enseignez ce que vous voulez, enseignez leur bien et ils feront à peu près tout pour absolument rien en retour. Ayez les jeunes et ils seront d'autant plus fidèles et obéissants. Faites leur un compliment ou donner leur une tape sur la tête et ils seront aussi contents que si vous leur aviez donné le monde. Les chiens sont des créatures tellement simplistes et utiles.

* * *

Tout en profitant de son cigare Haizaki, s'appuya contre son confortable fauteuil à l'aspect coûteux. Il regarda dans le coin de la pièce, là où un garçon était assis dans une cage.

Ce garçon avait des cheveux bleu clair, il avait des yeux de la même couleur et ne laissait jamais transparaître une quelconque émotions ou pensées. Sa peau était pale presque transparente et il portait une simple tenue noire qui contrastait avec son corps blanchâtre. Un collier couleur ébène était accroché fermement autour de son cou qui était, lui aussi abîmé par cette chaîne qui cachait sa peau de la lumière du jour.

« C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? » demanda Haizaki en souriant. Le garçon ne répondit et ne réagit pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Tu as environs seize ans maintenant, je pense. Tu es avec nous depuis voilà dix ans. Peut-être devrais-je te donner un festin de roi ? »

Le garçon regarda fixement devant lui et Haizaki gloussa pour lui-même tandis qu'il continua à compter la pile d'argent qui se trouvait en face de lui. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée, Haizaki aurait fait n'importe quoi pour de l'argent bien qu'il soit connu pour être un usurier.

Le téléphone sur son bureau sonna et il attendit quelques sonneries avant de répondre.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'un ton sévère.

« Haizaki-san ! » Une voix retentit, remplie de crainte. « Ça fait deux jours et nous n'avons toujours pas été en mesure de contacter Seta Kiba. »

« Ah, il me doit un million n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il doit maintenant nous rembourser, mais il n'a pas téléphoné et n'a pas non plus décroché lorsque nous l'avons appelé. » La voix au téléphone était paniquée, effrayée d'être celui qui serait puni.

« Hé, toi, donne-moi l'adresse. » Haizaki mémorisa l'adresse qu'on lui transmit avant de raccrocher le téléphone et d'aller vers la cage avec une excitation et un sadisme non-contenu.

« Lève-toi et sort Kuroko »

Le garçon se leva docilement et quitta la cage quand Haizaki l'ouvrit. Sans un mot, Kuroko le suivit hors de la salle jusqu'à l'extérieur atout en ayant une grâce qui contrastait avec le comportement bourru d'Haizaki.

Ils atteignirent l'onéreuse voiture d'Haizaki et Kuroko s'assit muettement à l'arrière de celle-ci pendant qu'il donnait l'adresse au chauffeur.

« Kuroko, ic'est la même chose que d'habitude. Seta Kiba est en retard avec son paiement et je veux que tu récupères l'argent ou que tu le tues s'il ne l'a pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » lui demanda-t-il alors que la voiture démarrât et s'engagea sur la route à une vitesse folle.

« J'ai compris, Haizaki-san » dit machinalement Kuroko d'une voix chuchotante et douce. Haizaki sourit et se cala plus confortablement sur son siège.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison modeste et Haizaki enleva le collier de Kuroko. Une lueure dangereuse apparut alors dans les yeux de celui-ci et son comportement changea, sa présence sembla s'effacer et il devenait difficile de se concentrer sur lui.

« Allez ! » Ordonna Haizaki et Kuroko se glissa hors de la voiture tout en douceur.

Le petit garçon fit lentement le tour de la maison avant de repérer une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il se faufila silencieusement. Il était à présent dans la chambre d'un enfant. L'enfant précédemment cité était lui-même assis par terre s'amusant avec ses jouets, ne remarquant même pas la présence d'un nouvel arrivant derrière lui.

Kuroko pencha la tête curieusement pour regarder le garçon, mais après mur réflexion, il passa son chemin. Ses ordres étaient de s'occuper de Seta, Haizaki n'avait mentionné personne d'autre.

Kuroko quitta rapidement la chambre, l'enfant ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué. Il traversa un couloir, ses pas toujours aussi étaient silencieux. Il passa devant une buanderie, là où une femme pliait le linge en fredonnant. Kuroko lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'avancer vers sa cible.

Après être passé dans une chambre à coucher de taille moyenne, il débarqua dans une petite étude dans laquelle un homme âgé à la calvitie naissante rangé anxieusement ses papiers. Le garçon entra dans la pièce et ferma tranquillement la porte à clef, le tout sans que l'homme ne s'en aperçoive.

« Seta Kiba ? » Demanda Kuroko et l'homme cria de surprise en serrant fortement sa poitrine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? » aboya l'homme en claquant sa main contre son bureau.

« Vous devez de l'argent à Haizaki et je suis venu ici pour le récupérer » expliqua Kuroko impassible, une lueur dangereuse traversant encore et toujours ses yeux. L'homme s'immobilisa, il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il cherchait, de ses yeux globuleux, une échappatoire ou une quelconque arme autour de lui.

« Je vous en pris, j'ai une femme et un enfant » a-t-il plaidé alors qu'il saisissait un coupe-papier de ses mains tremblantes. Il le leva et le pointa vers Kuroko. « Vous êtes juste un gamin. Reculez et je ne vous blesserais pas. »

« Avez-vous l'argent ? » demanda Kuroko en ignorant ses précédentes paroles, regardant l'arme d'un air ennuyé, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

« Je vais donner son argent à Haizaki ! Je ne l'ai juste pas en ce moment » cria l'homme. Un coup timide fût frappé à la porte et la femme de Seta lui demanda s'il allait bien. « Appelle la police ! »

« Vous n'avez pas l'argent ? Dans ce cas, mes excuses Seta-san. » Kuroko disparut soudainement de sa vue. L'homme , paniqué, regardait frénétiquement autour de lui.

Il avait entendu parler du fantôme, un serviteur d'Haizaki. Vous ne pouviez le voir à moins qu'il n'ait voulu que vous le voyiez. Seta pensait qu'il était un mythe, s'il avait su que ce n'était pas le cas, alors il n'aurait en aucun cas accepter le prêt d'Haizaki.

Une petite main, presque fragile saisit celle qui tenait coupe papier et avec une force que Seta ne savait pas que le garçon possédait, retourna la lame contre lui, elle lui faisait maintenant face. La main libre de son agresseur projeta la sienne vers l'avant, la lame plongea tout droit dans sa gorge.

Le sang jaillit et il s'étouffa avec, le liquide rouge coulait maintenant de ses lèvres ainsi que le long de son cou. Il ouvrit la bouche et formula le mot « aide » à mainte reprises puis tomba au sol en convulsant. Kuroko s'éloigna du corps mourant et l'observa avec indifférence jusqu'à ce que les yeux de l'homme soit complètement révulsé et que son corps se soit calmé.

Kuroko quitta rapidement le bureau par la fenêtre et il retourna immédiatement dans voiture, Haizaki l'attendait impatiemment.

« Cible éliminée » rapporta Kuroko, la voiture redémarra rapidement et Haizaki rit en remettant le collier autour du cou de Kuroko, dont les yeux redevinrent aussi vides que ceux d'une poupée.

« Bon travail, mon chien. »

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre d'une longue série. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à mettre un review. J'essaierais de publier une fois par semaine. Merci encore à tous. Gros bisou et à la prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un new chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui écrit mis un review, cela ma vraiment fait plaisir ;)**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chap !**

**Dédicace à ma Beta : Jin Ginkaku**

**Et bien sur toujours un grand merci à Roselilia ^.^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Être à la tête d'un gang n'était pas facile, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi compétent qu'Akashi Seijuro. Teiko était le gang le plus important du Japon et son prestige engendrait beaucoup de responsabilités. Akashi devait, de ce fait, être sous surveillance constante pour cause de l'augmentation des assassinats venue avec l'arrivée de gangs ennemis.

Il avait deux robustes gardes du corps, Kise et Aomine, mais ce n'était pas assez. Akashi se sentait dans le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de plus subtil, de quelqu'un qui pourrait travailler dans l'ombre pour ainsi dire, pour mener à bien ce que ses gardes du corps n'étaient pas capables de faire.

Akashi soupira en se penchant en arrière et regarda fixement le pauvre homme en face de lui dont le nom ne lui revenait pas.

« Vous avez été vu négociant avec un gang ennemi, leur donnant des informations sur mon emplacement. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? » demanda Akashi en posant ses yeux hétérochromes sur l'homme qui tremblait de peur. Il bafouilla pathétiquement et commença à chercher une sortie comme un animal coincé, mais un coup d'œil aux gardes du corps d'Akashi lui fit abandonner cette idée.

« Je suis désolé ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai une famille » plaida l'homme alors qu'Akashi le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un moins-que-rien.

« Vous aviez un complice. Je veux son nom » L'œil jaune d'Akashi, son œil de l'empereur, le menaça. Son œil était capable de voir lorsque quelqu'un mentait et de prévoir les attaques avec une précision mortelle, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait la réputation d'être redoutable.

« Il s'appelle Hiroto Ren ! S'il vous plaît ayez pitié de moi » dit l'homme sans aucune hésitation quant à sa loyauté envers son complice. Les yeux d'Akashi rétrécirent à ce nom. Hiroto n'était pas vraiment un homme important, un simple gestionnaire de l'une de ses nombreuses entreprises, mais il était au courant de beaucoup de choses qui ne devraient être connues de personne.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Akashi, l'homme secoua la tête en signe de négation et Akashi ne perçut pas de mensonges. « Pour votre honnêteté, votre famille vivra. »

Akashi tourna la tête vers Aomine, qui prit une arme à feu et sans hésitation, tua l'homme d'une balle dans la tête. Le sang gicla et Akashi grimaça légèrement lorsqu'une goutte écarlate vint tacher son costume.

« Ah, désolé patron » dit Aomine d'une voix traînante. Akashi secoua la tête.

« Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire » dit-il alors qu'il se leva, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Aomine qui quittait alors la pièce tandis que Kise laissa passer Akashi avant de le suivre.

* * *

Le regard d'une personne normale serait automatiquement tourné vers Aomine avant de voir Akashi, ce qui n'est pas une grande surprise en soi, et c'est l'une des raisons pour quoi Akashi préférait laisser Aomine devant lui en cas d'attaque.

Avec ses cheveux courts, d'un bleu sombre, ses yeux bleu marine, sa peau foncée, étrangère, et son corps musclé, il avait retenu son attention. S'il y avait affrontement, les assaillants seraient attirés par Aomine et lui laissait donc le temps de contre-attaquer.

Kise, lui, avait attiré son attention aussi bien que pour ses cheveux blonds, ses traits presque féminins et ses yeux dorés que par son innocence enfantine malgré sa profession et par son grand gabarit, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi grand qu'Aomine.

Avec sa petite taille, il était facile d'oublier Akashi, particulièrement lorsqu'il se tenait entre ses deux-là. Cependant, une fois vu, il était impossible pour lui de ne pas attirer l'œil des personnes présentes. Avec ses cheveux carmins parfaitement coiffés, son œil rouge rubis, et son œil de l'empereur qui exigeait respect et soumission et par l'aura autoritaire qu'il dégageait, on ne pouvait vraiment pas le louper.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment qu'il considérait comme son siège, beaucoup de personnes s'inclinèrent avec respect, angoissés d'être si près de quelqu'un de si dangereux.

« S'il vous plait, nettoyait mon bureau » ordonna Akashi à un membre d'un gang au hasard qui souffla discrètement et s'inclina avec ferveur avant de se précipiter au loin.

Akashi quitta définitivement le bâtiment et entra dans sa voiture, là où son chauffeur attendait déjà les instructions. Il lui dit l'endroit dans lequel Hiroto travaillait et le chauffeur démarra.

« Vas-tu le tuer ? » demanda subtilement Kise en tapotant à l'endroit où son arme était cachée.

« Oui. Peut-être ferais-je de lui un exemple pour quiconque chercherait à me trahir » murmura Akashi, un éclair sadique traversa ses yeux. Penser que des gens puissent envisager le trahir sans qu'il n'y est de répercussion... C'était véritablement insultant.

« Peut-être qu'il y aura un peu d'action » dit joyeusement Kise. Aomine roula les yeux.

« N'en soit pas si heureux » dit Aomine d'une voix monotone.

« Tu dis ça juste parce que tu as pu tuer le dernier » dit Kise en faisant la moue alors qu'Akashi frottait doucement sa tête, désireux de soigner son mal de crâne.

Ses gardes du corps étaient certes forts mais cela n'empêchait rien au faite qu'ils soit légèrement immatures.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à destination, ils entrèrent et furent étonnés, ne s'attendant pas à arriver dans un bain de sang.

Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, du sang frais couvrait le plancher. Tous les corps avaient un air surpris sur leurs visages gelés. Ils entendirent soudainement des coups de feu plus loin dans les bâtiments, ils prirent leurs armes en enlevant la sécurité. Prudemment, Kise et Aomine passant devant, ils se frayèrent un chemin en direction du bruit. Les coups de feu étaient accompagnés de cri de douleur. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une salle de taille moyenne. Dans celle-ci se tenait un homme qui regardait frénétiquement autour de lui en pointant son arme dans différentes directions.

Un couteau apparut alors dans la gorge de l'homme qui s'étouffa et qui tomba, tirant une dernière balle qui alla se loger dans la jambe d'un autre, déjà mort.

Pour toute autre personne, le couteau semblait être sortit de nulles parts, mais Akashi n'était pas tout le monde. Son œil de l'empereur pouvait voir la beauté là où les autres ne la voyait pas.

L'assassin était d'une beauté dangereuse. Il se déplaçait avec la grâce d'une panthère et par son habilité, ne faisait aucun mouvement inutile. Ses yeux, bleus, étaient froids et calculateurs. Prévoyants les actions de l'homme et agissant en conséquence. Le sang recouvrait sa peau translucide et ses cheveux bleus pales, mais l'assassin n'en avait que faire.

Il se déplaçait, invisible, à travers le désordre des hommes paniqués, les éliminant facilement alors qu'ils atterrissaient un par un sur le sol, mort. Kise et Aomine se déplacèrent pour les aider car les hommes travaillés, tout de même, pour Akashi bien qu'ils soit en partie sous les ordres d'Hiroto, mais le rouge baissa, de ses mains, leurs armes.

Bientôt toutes les personnes dans la salle furent mortes sauf un qu'il reconnut comme étant le fameux Hiroto Ren. L'homme était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux remplient de terreur, regardant fixement autour de lui et s'étrangla lorsqu'il vu Akashi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une voix aussi douce que celle à qui elle appartenait l'interrompit.

« Etes-vous Hiroto Ren ? » demanda l'assassin. Aomine et Kise sursautèrent alors qu'ils le remarquèrent pour la première fois. Hiroto cria dès lors qu'il vu, lui aussi, le garçon qui n'était soi dite ne passant qu'un adolescent tout au plus.

« Quand êtes-vous arrivé ici ? » demanda Hiroto d'un ton aigue, ses yeux se posant sur l'arme que tenait le garçon dans ses mains.

« J'ai toujours était là. Vous êtes Hiroto Ren ? demanda l'assassin à nouveau.

« C'est lui » dit soudainement Akashi. Le garçon tourna son regard vers Akashi. Ses yeux bleus l'examiner rapidement essayant de savoir à quel point il était dangereux et s'il était ou non une menace. Il fit de même pour Kise et Aomine, le duo frissonna, avant de retourner son attention sur Hiroto, le bleu restait malgré ça légèrement tourné en direction du trio, prés à se défendre et à attaquer.

« Vous devez de l'argent Haizaki-san. L'avez-vous ? » demanda le garçon alors que l'homme le regardait d'un air incrédule.

« C'est à cause de l'argent qu'il m'a prêté ? Vous n'êtes pas avec...lui ? » répondit-il en indiquant grossièrement Akashi du doigt.

« Je travaille pour Haizaki-san. Avez-vous l'argent ? » dit le garçon, ennuyé de répéter tout le temps la même chose, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien.

« Débarrassez-vous d'eux et je vous donnerez l'argent que je dois à Haizaki » dit Hiroto sans baisser son doigt. Aomine et Kise pointèrent leurs armes sur l'assassin, prêt à tirer.

Le garçon se tourna doucement vers le trio et les regarda avec le même regard froid et calculateur que précédemment, cette fois mélanger à de l'incertitude. Non pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise dans l'idée de les tuer, il ne savait juste pas s'il devait le faire.

« Stop » exigea une voix derrière Akashi qui se retourna pour voir un homme marcher vers eux.

L'homme en question avait les cheveux argentés qui s'arrêtaient sur ses épaules, il n'avait pas l'air de les avoir teints, mais ils ne paraissaient pas naturels. Il avait des yeux gris cendrés et montrait un amusement grandissant face à la situation, un cigare coincé entre ses lèvres mesquine et portait un costume qui semblait hors de prix. Dans sa main, il faisait tournoyer un collier pour chien, noir.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je suis devenu curieux en apercevant la limousine à l'extérieur » expliqua l'homme en saluant respectueusement Akashi. « Shougo Haizaki »

« Akashi Seijuro » répondit Akashi en tournant son regard vers le garçon qui avait l'air paralysé, comme suspendu dans le temps, attendant les ordres sur ce qu'il devait faire par la suite.

« Ah, tu ne t'es toujours pas occupé de lui Kuroko ? » demanda Haizaki en entrant dans la pièce, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les corps sanglants qui jonchaient le sol.

« Qu'avez-vous à voir avec cet homme ? » demanda froidement Akashi.

« Il me doit de l'argent » répondit simplement Haizaki. Les yeux d'Akashi se plissèrent de colère et il montra les corps des hommes au sol, morts.

« Ce sont mes hommes que vous avez tués » Haizaki eut un air désolé, mais l'œil de l'empereur d'Akashi lui indiqua qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Ils doivent avoir attaqués Kuroko » dit Haizaki en pointant le jeune garçon qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à leur conversation. « Je serais heureux de vous rembourser pour tout les ennuies causé »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent » dit Akashi en marchant vers Kuroko.

« Ah ! Il est intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Kuroko Tetsuya, mon chien préféré » dit Haizaki. Kuroko ne montra aucune émotion par le fait d'être pris pour un animal.

« Un animal de compagnie, vous dites ? Très intriguant. Il fait ce que vous lui demandez de faire » confirma Akashi et Haizaki inclina la tête avec fierté.

« Je l'ai eu jeune et je l'ai formé durement, pas d'émotions, juste de l'obéissance »

« Vraiment fascinant » murmura Akashi. Soudainement, Hiroto gémit et toute l'attention des personnes présentes fut tournée vers lui.

« Cet homme me doit beaucoup d'argent » dit Haizaki, Akashi lança un regard ennuyé à Hiroto, beaucoup plus intéressé par l'énigme qui était devant lui.

« Faites ce qu'il vous plaît de faire, j'étais venu ici pour le punir, mais je ne me souci pas de qui le fait » dit dédaigneusement Akashi faisant au passage sourire Haizaki.

« Avez-vous mon argent Hiroto ? » demanda Haizaki en faisant tourner le collier entre ses mains. Hiroto pleurnicha et essaya de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le mur contre lequel il était recroquevillé et secoua la tête négativement. « Kuroko, tue le »

Soudainement, devant les yeux de tous, sauf ceux du rouge, Kuroko disparu et se déplaça devant Hiroto. Il murmura quelques excuses et lui tira une balle dans la tête avant de revenir vers Haizaki qui sourit et qui remit le collier autour de son cou.

Immédiatement, il redevint visible pour tous, réel, il ressemblait maintenant, plus, à une poupée de porcelaine qu'au dangereux assassin souple et agile qu'il avait été il y a quelques instants.

« Il est vraiment fascinant Shougo » dit Akashi. Un soupçon d'irritation passa dans les yeux d'Haizaki à l'appellation si informellequ'il utilisait, mais il connaissait Akashi, n'importe quel idiot savait qui était Akashi, il garda donc un visage respectueux.

« Il n'est rien de plus qu'un chien » grogna Haizaki. « Je dois vraiment y aller »

« Bien sûr » dit le chef de Teiko en faisait signe à ses gardes du corps de s'éloigner de la porte pour laisser partir Haizaki.

« Viens » ordonna Haizaki et Kuroko suivit, sans discuter, l'homme en dehors de la pièce, jetant tout de même un regard à Akashi ainsi qu'à ses deux gardes du corps.

« Vous aurez des nouvelles de moi très prochainement. Je suis sûr que l'on peut arriver à un accord commun concernant...mes hommes. » lui rappela Akashi en le saluant avant qu'il ne parte définitivement.

« Vous le laissez vivre après ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Aomine incrédule. Akashi sourit sombrement alors qu'il regardait le dos de Kuroko. Étonnamment, le bleu se retourna brièvement vers arrière et leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant que le garçon ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus amusant » dit Akashi en sortant son téléphone. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et essuyèrent leurs chaussures dans l'herbe. Le rouge se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Oui ? » dit une voix forte au téléphone.

« Midorima, j'ai besoin d'une équipe de nettoyage » ordonna Akashi à celui qui était considéré comme son conseiller, mais qui, en faite, ne s'occupait que d'affaires mineures.

« Très bien » répondu le dénommé Midorima.

« Je veux aussi toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur un certain Shougo Haizaki et sur Tetsuya Kuroko »

* * *

Re à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas un mettre un review si ça vous à plus ou juste pour me dire votre avis.

Je vous dis bye à tous, je posterais mon chapitre 3 très prochainement.

Gros bisou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast**

**Note de l'auteur : Hey tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? J'ai bossé toute la semaine sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je rappelle que les réponses aux review anonymes sont sur mon profil. On se retrouve en bas ;) Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Remerciements particuliers à Roselilia, Jin Ginkaku et à Aiiwa pour leurs aides.**

**Dédicace à MissDattebayo et à toutes les autres qui sont en voyage en se moment ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Le téléphone sonna et Haizaki répondit après quelques sonneries. Kuroko mangeait machinalement les restes, après tout, un chien ne méritait pas plus.

« Bonjour ? » répondit Haizaki d'un ton grave.

« Bonjour Shougo, c'est Akashi Seijuro. Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'autre jour. » Haizaki serra les dents à l'entente de cette voix si condescendante qui honorait ses oreilles.

Si Akashi n'avait pas été une personne si influente et puissante, il aurait juste raccroché. Seulement comme il l'était, il se devait d'être calme et poli, du moins pour le moment, car il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se mettre à dos l'un des seigneurs du Japon.

« Ah, c'est un plaisir d'entendre le son de votre voix » dit Haizaki avec une sorte de fausse politesse. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre. Connaissez-vous un club du nom de Rakuzan ? » Haizaki se creusa la tête pour se rappeler, finalement, d'un club qui portait ce nom qui se trouvait être dans le centre, tristement célèbre pour sa boxe en cage. Si sa mémoire était bonne, le propriétaire de cet établissement était Akashi lui-même.

« Oui, je connais, où voulais vous en venir ? »

« Je tiens à vous rencontrer, vous et Tetsuya, pour parler affaires, cela sera très certainement amplement rentable pour vous » dit diplomatiquement Akashi. Haizaki arqua un sourcil et éleva son regard au niveau de Kuroko, il avait maintenant fini de manger et qui regardait fixement devant lui.

« Oui, évidemment, sur quel jour et à quelle heure pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ? » demanda Haizaki.

« Que diriez-vous de ce soir, disons vers minuit ? »

« J'y serais. » Haizaki raccrocha brutalement le téléphone et son regard se promena sur Kuroko, il ricana. « S'il me cause d'ennuis, tu le tueras »

Kuroko ne dit rien, son maître ne lui avait pas ordonné de répondre, mais intérieurement, il se sentait amusé par la situation. Il avait bien regardé Akashi l'autre jour, quand il avait envisagé de le tuer ou non, il savait maintenant que le rouge n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Son instinct primaire, son instinct animal savait qu'Akashi était fort, voire plus fort que lui et qu'il était dangereux. Même lui, qui avait tué des centaines de personnes pour son Maître s'était sentit tremblant sous le regard d'Akashi, ce regard qui le hantait depuis cette fameuse journée.

Ces yeux qui avaient continué à l'observer même lorsqu'il s'était rendu invisible. Ce regard qui ne montrait aucun signe de dégoût ou de crainte au fait qu'il tue tous ces hommes. Kuroko se demanda alors ce que ça serait de servir un homme tel qu'Akashi, qui exigeait le respect d'une seule oeillade. Son Maître actuel en était incapable. Kuroko vida son esprit de toutes pensées, il n'était pas sans dangers de se laisser aller de cette manière.

Kuroko était mal à l'aise bien qu'il ne le laissât pas paraître sur son visage. Haizaki l'emmena dans un club bondé de gens qui criaient.

C'était étouffant et plein à craquer de personnes ivres qui hurlaient et qui se déchaînaient alors que deux hommes s'affronter dans une cage au centre de la salle. Haizaki grommela et, deux doigts tenant toujours fermement le collier de Kuroko, il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule en direction de la cage.

Kuroko resta prêt de son Maître sans prendre la peine d'éviter les coups de coudes, les mains qui le frappaient accidentellement ou encore les pieds qui écrasaient les siens, nus. Ils réussirent enfin à se faufiler jusqu'à arriver au niveau du point de toutes attentions ce qui permit à Kuroko de voir Akashi se prélassant sur un siège en face de la fameuse cage, regardant le spectacle sans vraiment le voir, ses deux gardes du corps à ses côtés.

« Oi » dit Haizaki en saluant impoliment Akashi. Le rouge se focalisa sur les deux nouveaux venus.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir » dit Akashi en saluant Haizaki bien que son regard hétérochrome se tourna immédiatement vers Kuroko avec fascination.

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu que l'on se rencontre ici ? » exigea Haizaki. Une lueur d'agacement traversa les yeux d'Akashi avant de disparaître comme si elle n'était jamais apparue.

« J'ai une suggestion pour vous. Ce club est reconnu pour avoir les meilleurs combattants et je suis très intéressé par le talent de Tetsuya » Kuroko retenue un frisson lorsqu'Akashi eut dit son prénom. « Je veux qu'il se batte et pour chaque hommes qu'il mettra à terre, je vous donnerais 100 dollars dans la monnaie que vous souhaitez »

Haizaki cligna plusieurs des yeux de surprise avant de sourire cupidement. Voyant son expression, Akashi fit un signe au videur qui s'occupait de la cage et celui-ci s'empressa d'ouvrir celle-ci dès que le combat fut terminé. Haizaki ôta le collier du cou de Kuroko et pointa sans délicatesse la cage du doigt.

« Vas y » ordonna t-il. À cet ordre, Kuroko entra dans l'enceinte. Le public se moqua du petit garçon qui se tenait debout au centre de la cage, se demanda ce qu'un frêle enfant faisait là. Leur soif de sang leur interdit pourtant de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Un autre homme entra, sa tête était en partie couverte de piercings et il semblait si muscler qu'elle paraissait petite à côté du reste de son corps. Il se moquait avec la foule, raillant son adversaire, exigeant quelqu'un de plus digne. Le videur verrouilla la cage en ayant l'intention de ne pas l'ouvrir avant qu'un des deux combattants soit vif ou mort.

« Élimine-le » ordonna Haizaki. Kuroko disparut alors de vue de tous à leur grande confusion. Soudain, en moins d'une seconde, les pieds du plus grand lâchèrent et il se retrouva sur le sol. Kuroko réapparut au-dessus de lui, ses mains serrant le cou de son adversaire, les yeux vides regardant ceux d'Haizaki attendant l'ordre de le tué.

« Vif » ordonna Haizaki. L'homme en profita pour attraper le mince poignet de Kuroko et jeta le petit garçon contre le grillage. « N'utilise pas ta capacité »

Mais Kuroko avait de bons réflexes et il rebondit sur le ''mur'' pour plonger droit vers l'homme, dans l'élan, il donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de son adversaire avec assez de puissances pour la déloger.

L'homme trébucha et ouvra puis ferma sa bouche, sa mâchoire bougeait anormalement. Kuroko le frappa au niveau de l'estomac et l'homme se courba sous la douleur et Kuroko en profita pour claquer son genou contre le menton de l'homme qui tomba au sol, inconscient.

Une fois de plus, Kuroko se tourna vers Haizaki, attendant l'ordre de tuer. Du coin de l'œil, Akashi le regarda avec une telle intensité que Kuroko sentit un frisson menaçait de parcourir son dos à tout moment. Dangereux.

Le videur entra dans la cage et traîna l'homme évanouit hors de celle-ci, donnant l'autorisation à un autre d'entrer, il verrouilla la cage derrière lui. À l'ordre d'Haizaki, Kuroko attaqua l'homme qui n'était pas aussi grand que l'autre, mais qui était, légèrement, meilleur combattant.

Pourtant même avec l'ordre de ne pas disparaître, Kuroko était plus fort. Il était plus agile et il savait où frapper pour mettre quelqu'un à terre. L'homme tomba dans l'inconscience à peine une minute après le début du combat et Kuroko regardait encore et toujours Haizaki, attendant au milieu de cette cage.

Une fois de plus le videur traîna le corps à l'extérieur, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un, mais bien trois hommes qui entrèrent dans la cage, tournant autour de lui, menaçant. Dès que la porte fut verrouillée, ils se jetèrent sur Kuroko. Haizaki lui cria de les assommer, mais quelques secondes trop tard, ce qui permit aux hommes de lui asséner plusieurs coups avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Avec trois personnes face à lui, le combat s'avérait plus difficile particulièrement sans sa capacité, mais Kuroko gérait la situation. Ses adversaires étaient gros et maladroits et il serait facile de les manipuler pour qu'il se tape mutuellement ente eux, avec quelques esquives et avec un bon timing se serait parfait. La sueur perlait sur le corps de Kuroko et il haletait légèrement, il avait toujours eu une faible endurance, son temps était compté.

Il sauta et donna un coup dans le dos d'un des hommes qui fut propulsé contre le grillage en emportant un autre avec lui. Ils étaient provisoirement assommés, cela laisser un peu de temps à Kuroko de mettre à terre le troisième. Il se tourna alors vers ce dernier et lui asséna un coup bien placé à la gorge.

L'homme eut le souffle coupé, il était incapable de respirer convenablement. Kuroko termina par un coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya valser, l'homme ne bougeait plus. Les deux autres hommes se relevèrent et Kuroko évita rapidement un coup de pied et un crochet.

Il saisit le bras qui avait essayé de le frapper et utilisa l'élan pour le tirer, le corps de l'homme étant temporairement parallèle au sol, Kuroko enfonça son coude dans le dos de sa victime, lui brisant la colonne vertébrale. Le corps tomba au sol et ne se releva pas.

Kuroko se tourna vers le dernier homme qui se rendit, enfin, compte qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. L'homme se jeta sur la porte précédemment verrouillée et secoua violemment les barreaux, suppliant le videur de le laisser sortir. C'était un spectacle tellement pathétique que si Kuroko n'avait pas était entraîné à ne ressentir aucune émotion, il aurait eu pitié de cet homme.

Il se déplaça lentement vers son dernier adversaire qui semblait être terrifié et le claqua simplement d'un coup à l'arrière du crâne contre les barreaux de la porte, simple et efficace, l'assommant avant de retourner au centre de la cage. Il haletait lourdement et il savait que, maintenant, il ne pourrait pas continuer à gagner, bien qu'il se battrait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Son endurance, ou plutôt son manque d'endurance était sa plus grande faiblesse. Haizaki avait passé des années à essayer de développer son corps, mais quoi qu'il fasse rien n'avait changé, il ne s'était pas amélioré. C'était pourquoi Kuroko avait dû apprendre à être rapide de sorte qu'il ait pu tuer ses ennemies avant de tomber à son tour.

La porte de la cage s'est ouverte et les corps ont étaient évacués. Un être à l'allure inquiétante et dangereuse entra. Même sans le regarder, Kuroko pouvait sentir la force terrifiante de cet homme. C'était le garde du corps à la peau mate d'Akashi.

L'homme se glissa en direction de Kuroko, un petit sourire sombre et satisfait était peint son visage, ses yeux brillaient d'un regard animal alors qu'il s'approchait de sa proie. La force, qu'il avait naturellement et celle qu'il avait gagnée avec le temps était tellement grande qu'à ce moment-là, Kuroko savait au plus profond de lui qu'il allait perdre.

Si ça avait été son première adversaire et si on lui avait permis d'utiliser sa capacité, il aurait sûrement eu une petite chance de l'emporter seulement ce n'était pas le cas et son endurance faiblissait déjà à vue d'œil. Il ne pouvait pas gagner et d'après ce qu'il voyait, l'homme en face de lui le savait, lui aussi.

Haizaki répéta son ordre et Kuroko se prépara au lieu de s'élancer vers son ennemi dès le début comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Cela ne l'aida pourtant pas plus, les coups puissants que lui envoyait le garde du corps d'Akashi le touchaient avec une telle facilité qu'il ne put en esquiver que très peu. ?

Kuroko ne permit à aucune douleur qu'il ressentait de l'atteindre, il avait était former comme et pour ça. Du moins, il n'en laisserait rien paraître. Il avait une fois, même, continué de se battre alors qu'il avait une jambe et un bras cassés, cela montrait bien qu'il savait partiellement en faire abstraction.

Au lieu de cela, il serra les dents et essaya de toutes ses forces de toucher les points sensibles de celui qui le faisait souffrir. Mais l'homme était bien entraîné et esquivait chaque tentative de Kuroko. Il essaya de passer derrière son adversaire, mais celui-ci saisit de justesse son bras et le lui claqua au sol en guise de représailles.

« Je pensais que ce serait un meilleur combat » dit dans une pique paresseuse l'homme aux cheveux sombres pour provoquer Kuroko ? Sans en prendre compte, Kuroko se releva, ignorant les gouttes de sang qui coulait le long de son visage. La foule, elle, acclamée les deux combattants, ce qui contrastait complètement, du calme plat des matchs précédents. Contrairement à celui-ci, les autres combats étaient simples, tellement simples que la foule s'en ennuyer bien qu'elle soit tout de même un temps soit peu amusé, qu'un si petit homme se battent avec autant d'aisance face aux monstres qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Élimine-le Kuroko ! » gronda Haizaki avec colère. Le principal concerné souffla, exaspéré et essoufflé de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa capacité. L'autre homme, le dominant, avait déjà un air ennuyé. Il savait, tout comme Kuroko, que le combat était terminé. Mais avait-il, ne serait-ce que, commencer à un moment ou à un autre ?

Pourtant, Kuroko continuait à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire et tentait des contre-attaques que l'homme bloquait avec une facilité déconcertante. Une main s'élança, trop rapide pour essayer d'esquiver, Kuroko se retrouva bloquer. Elle le saisit par le cou et le souleva jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

Il avait du mal à respirer, il envoya des coups de pied envers son ennemie, mais ils étaient trop courts pour l'atteindre, ses mains tenaient celle de l'homme et luttaient pour les desserrer sans résultats. Sa vision devint floue et des points noirs la parsemaient. Kuroko s'apprêter à renoncer lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent, par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire, ceux d'Akashi.

Le rouge le regardait dans l'attente de quelque chose, lui ordonnant d'un seul regard de continuer à se battre. Un sentiment que Kuroko n'avait jamais ressenti pour Haizaki le traversa. Une envie de plaire.

Kuroko joint ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, entrelaçant ses doigts et les claqua aussi fort qui le pût sur le coude de son adversaire. Son bras ne s'était pas brisé comme Kuroko l'aurait voulu, mais cela suffit pour que l'homme le lâche. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, et roula, haletant fortement.

Le plus grand le regarda avec un amusement non contenu et se mit à marcher vers lui quand Akashi se leva, attirant leurs attentions.

« J'en ai vu assez. Daiki, sort » ordonna Akashi. La foule le hua pour ses dires, mais le videur le laissa partir. Kuroko trébucha jusqu'au centre de la cage, attendant les ordres de son maître. Haizaki avait l'air furieux, il regardait Kuroko comme si celui-ci l'avait trahi.

« Sort, chien » exigea Haizaki. Kuroko obéit et se plaça immédiatement aux côtés de son maître qui glissa le collier autour de son cou.

« Il y a un restaurant que j'aime fréquenter à proximité. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de votre présence ? » demanda Akashi. Haizaki était sur le point de refuser, mais un coup d'œil vers le plus petit le fit changer d'avis.

Kuroko suivit de près Haizaki. Alors qu'ils quittaient le club et qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, les gardes du corps d'Akashi, celui aux cheveux blonds en particulier, essayèrent d'entamer la conversation avec lui, mais il les ignora.

« Désolé pour...tout à l'heure... » dit le garde du corps aux cheveux bleu d'Akashi. Kuroko continua à l'ignorer bien qu'il fût un peu confus, il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'excuse aussi sincèrement auprès de lui. Pourquoi s'excuser ? Après tout, c'était bien son maître qui lui avait ordonné de le faire, non ?

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant chic, un serveur vint de suite saluer Akashi et les emmena dans une pièce adjacente, plus confortable et plus privée, assez grande pour eux cinq. Sous l'ordre d'Haizaki, Kuroko s'est installé en bout de table, à ses côtés. Akashi s'installa, pris en sandwich, entres ses deux gardes du corps.

« Prenez tous se qu'il vous plait à manger, la note est pour moi » dit Akashi alors qu'un homme leur remettait le menu. Haizaki commanda de suite un des aliments les plus couteux, Akashi se tourna alors vers Kuroko.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je le nourrirais lorsque nous serons retournés à la maison » répondit Haizaki sans laisser Kuroko s'exprimer. Les yeux d'Akashi rétrécirent imperceptiblement.

« Vous le traiter vraiment comme un chien. » Ses paroles ne relevaient aucune accusation, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que Kuroko, ce n'était pas bien difficile de voir le dégout que reflétaient les yeux d'Akashi à ce traitement barbare. Pourtant, Haizaki, pensant que cela était un compliment, en sourit, un air satisfait sur son visage.

« Bien sûr, il fait tout ce que je lui dis de faire » se vanta Haizaki. Akashi inclina la tête avec intérêt pendant qu'il versait le vin que le serveur avait apporté avec ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

Tout le monde, sauf Kuroko, mangeaient tranquillement mais ce dernier avait remarqué le petit manège d'Akashi : remplissant le verre d'Haizaki dès que l'occasion se présentait, n'en gardant que peu pour lui. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que son ne commence à avoir du mal à parler et que ses yeux commencent à brillaient, ce qui était, sans aucun doute l'intention première d'Akashi.

« Alors, il fait vraiment tout ce que vous lui demandait de faire, il ne fait pas que se battre pour vous ? » demanda Akashi et Haizaki rit.

« Je peux lui faire faire n'importe quoi par ma seul parole. Regardez. Kuroko, prends ce couteau et poignarde ta main avec » dit Haizaki et dépourvue d'hésitation, le concerné pris un couteau sur la table et l'enfonça dans la chair de sa main sans même tressaillir.

Les deux gardes du corps prirent un air choqué, le blond respirant maintenant irrégulièrement. Akashi, lui, ne montra aucune surprise bien que l'on pût voir, en étant très pointilleux, qu'il lutter pour garder un visage impassible.

« Fascinant » murmura Akashi alors qu'Haizaki laissa Kuroko retirait le couteau qui lui tranchait la main. Le sang coula de la profonde blessure, le blond s'occupa de bander les blessures.

« Où l'avait vous eu ? »

« Sa putain de mère me devait de l'argent. Je l'ai tuée et je l'aurais surement tué lui aussi si je n'avais pas remarqué son manque de présence, à l'époque, c'était juste un petit bébé » dit-il, l'alcool lui déliant les lèvres. Akashi regarda Kuroko pour voir s'il avait une quelconque émotion aux dires d'Haizaki, mais son visage resta apathique.

« Véritablement fascinant » commenta Akashi. Haizaki se pencha en avant, comme pour saluer un public, un regard avide et dégoutant sur son visage.

« Si vous êtes intéressé, je peux vous le prêter pour une nuit ou deux. Il est très bien formé, si voit voyait ce uqe je veut dire. » Cette fois, Akashi ne put cachait son dégoût, mais Haizaki était trop ivre pour y faire attention. Kuroko se demanda si Haizaki se rendait compte à quel point il était ennuyeux pour quelqu'un comme Akashi. Son maître était si stupide qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé la force de l'aura qui entourait l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui ?

Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Akashi auparavant. Se tenant droit avec fierté, tous les yeux se baissaient face à lui, il était supérieur, exigeant le respect d'autrui. Ses yeux avaient tant de pouvoir, particulièrement son œil doré qui vous regardait semblant lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, vous faisant vous sentir plus bas que terre, presque nu, vulnérable. C'est ainsi qu'un chef devait être.

Pensées dangereuses, pensées dangereuses.

« C'est honorable à vous de me le proposer, c'est vrai qu'il est agréable à l'œil, mais là n'est pas mon intérêt pour lui » dit Akashi, Haizaki s'esclaffa en se rasseyant.

« Vous ratez quelque chose »

« Je dois y aller Shougo, ce soir a vraiment été un plaisir » dit Akashi alors que lui et ses gardes du corps s'étaient relevait et se diriger vers la sortie. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Kuroko et celui-ci savait, à ce moment-là, que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Le rouge préparait quelque chose.

« À bientôt » dit paresseusement Haizaki dans le vague, le trio sortit du restaurant.

Lorsqu'Haizaki et Kuroko arrivèrent chez eux, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers le plus petit et le fit valser, bien qu'il ait vu le coup venir, il ne l'évita pas. Haizaki jura et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac supplémentaire, puis saisit ses cheveux bleus douloureusement.

« Tu n'es qu'un putain de traître » cria Haizaki en le jetant à travers la pièce. Kuroko resta au sol jusqu'à ce que son maître lui commande de se relever. « J'ai vu comment tu regardais ce petit connard ! Tes yeux sont miens ! »

Haizaki battit encore Kuroko et celui-ci abandonna mentalement. Il considéra l'homme pathétique en face de lui avec des yeux calculateurs ce qui énerva encore plus le dit-homme. Finalement, en raison de la grande quantité d'alcool ingurgité, Haizaki en eut marre et balança Kuroko dans sa cage.

« Pas de nourriture jusqu'à nouvel ordre » cracha Haizaki à Kuroko.

* * *

**Re, alors c'est un chapitre que je n'aime pas particulièrement, car Haizaki est vraiment quelqu'un d'exécrable :/ Mais bon, il est indispensable pour le développement du Aka/Kuro :3**

**On se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. **

**Gros bisou à tous. N'hésitez à me donner votre avis et si vous remarquer telle ou telle faute, ce serait gentil de me l'indiquer. Je vous aime fort.**

** À la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beast**

**Note de l'auteur : Hey merci à tous pour vos review, vous êtes trop cute ;) Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui va vraiment faire démarrer l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Dédicace à Roselilia, et à Jin Ginkaku qui m'aide beaucoup.**

**Bisou à toutes(/tous ? mdr)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Akashi était assis dans son bureau, deux dossiers posés en face de lui. L'une des chemises était épaisse, bourrée de données diverses, l'autre était fine, une seule feuille l'encombrait. Il prit la plus petite des deux. Les grosses lettres d'imprimerie recouvraient la première page, épelant le nom : Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nom de naissance : Kuroko Tetsuya

Jour de naissance : 31 Janvier 1998

Mère biologique : Kuroko Tetsuna

Père biologique : Inconnu

Lieu de naissance : Japon

Porté disparut de 21 avril 2003. Kuroko Tetsuna a été retrouvée morte d'une balle dans la tête dans son appartement. Kuroko Tetsuya n'a jamais été retrouvé, d'après le gouvernement, aucune information supplémentaire n'est disponible sur celui-ci de nos jours.

Officieusement, le dénommé Kuroko Tetsuya est connu comme le fantôme qui travaille pour Haizaki mais, ce ne serait qu'une rumeur, car personne n'a vécu assez longtemps pour confirmer la véracité de cette information. Il est dit qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne ne remboursait pas dans les temps Haizaki, il était, quelle qu'en soit la raison, tué par Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi fredonnait, il mit le dossier du plus petit sur le côté avant de prendre le deuxième, là où il était marqué en gras : Shougo Haizaki. Il n'avait pas consulté toute la pochette, cela prendrait sûrement des heures s'il le faisait, et il n'en avait pas le temps. Il l'avait seulement feuilleté mais il en connaissait assez maintenant pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Haizaki avait grandi dans un bidonville et de par la violence qui l'habitait, il était devenu un dealer, se faisant de l'argent de toutes les manières possibles. Il se mêlait de tout : drogue, proxénétisme, prêtant de l'argent avidement, exportant de la marchandise illégales, il avait tout fait.

Bien sûr, il n'eut un vrai poids en tant que mercenaire qu'au moment où il avait acquis une arme qui était capable de rivaliser et même de surpasser ses adversaires et ennemis. À cette époque, en moins d'une semaine, il avait tué toute personne qui semblait être une menace pour lui et tout cela sans aucune preuve contre lui, évidemment. La police le soupçonnait, mais elle n'avait aucun fondement sur se qu'elle disait et l'avait donc laissé sortir.

De toute évidence, le coupable était Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Quelqu'un d'aussi faible et pitoyable qu'Haizaki ne mérite pas Tetsuya" commenta Akashi, prenant un verre de vin en se penchant en arrière, histoire de se reposer quelques secondes.

Il détestait les chiens, et cette haine s'était amplifiée quand il avait rencontré Kuroko, lui, si puissant, qui était rabaissé à leurs niveaux. Haizaki l'avait brisé lorsqu'il l'avait formé. Kuroko était une poupée cassée. Non, Haizaki ne le méritait sûrement le pas.

La solution la plus évidente lui apparaissait comme celle d'arracher Kuroko à Haizaki et de le réparer.

"Comment va ton bras ?" demanda Akashi à Aomine qui flânait sur un canapé de la pièce. Son garde du corps le regarda avec surprise puis appuya doucement contre son coude pour prendre mesure de sa douleur.

"Ah, c'est bon. Il a frappé un point sensible et ça me fait un mal de chien mais je peux toujours m'en servir" répondit Aomine alors qu'Akashi plissa légèrement ses yeux. Il n'était pas inquiet, il était fascinait par l'hématome maintenant violet qui colorait la peau abîmée du bleu.

"C'est une personne très...intéressante" murmura Akashi. Aomine lui lança un regard complice.

"Tu ne vas pas me remplacer, moi ou Kise, n'est ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non, il aura un travail diffèrent du vôtre" dit Akashi dédaigneusement. Il joignit ses mains devant lui et posa son menton dessus pensivement.

"Ce n'est pas comme si il t'intéressait pour autre chose ?" fit remarquer Aomine avec désinvolture, sortant son arme pour la nettoyer. Akashi sourit, ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Kuroko, quelque chose avait remué en lui et cela avait recommencé lorsqu'il l'avait vu se battre, et même augmenté. La grâce que Kuroko possédait quand il combattait, c'était comme une danse, la torsion de son corps, ses mouvements souples mettaient en valeur la force qu'il cachait sous son masque de fragilité. Ces yeux bleus azur qui étaient froids et calculateurs, cherchaient chaque faiblesse de l'ennemi, ne montrant pas un soupçon de peur, même face à quelqu'un qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Alors qu'il était confronté à Aomine, là aussi, il n'avait pas baissé les yeux, son regard ne présentait aucune crainte bien qu'il ne puisse l'emporter.

Il était tout simplement envoûtant, d'une manière aussi belle que sombre, Haizaki en le réduisant à porter un collier avait fait de lui une stupide poupée, cachant le prix qu'Haizaki n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait.

Akashi claqua sa langue contre son palais et décrocha le téléphone pour composer le numéro de certains de ses contacts.

Haizaki était fâché.

Kuroko regarda paresseusement Haizaki faire les cent pas dans la pièce avec irritation. Ses yeux papillonnaient et sa bouche était déformée par la colère. Il hurla dans le téléphone. Certains de ses contacts avaient, apparemment, décidés d'arrêter toutes affaires avec lui et de ce fait, certaines de ses prostitués les plus célèbres s'étaient enfuies, lui faisant perdre beaucoup d'argent. Ses yeux brillaient de colère alors qu'il raccrochait furieusement son téléphone. Il tapa du doigt avec impatience sur son bureau, réfléchissant à un moyen de ce sortir de cette situation gênante. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Kuroko qui le fixait d'un air absent alors qu'il regardait habituellement dans le vide.

"Oi ! Tu as été particulièrement animé ces derniers temps" gronda Haizaki en donnant un coup de pied sur la cage. Kuroko replaça son regard dans le vide, mais le mal était déjà fait. "Mords-toi la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne."

Kuroko enfonça immédiatement ses dents dans sa peau, la rongeant jusqu'à ce que le sang emplisse sa bouche. Le liquide rouge coulait le long de sa gorge et sur son menton, ses yeux restaient impassibles. Haizaki rit dans un excès de satisfaction sadique, se sentant décompresser.

Soudain il y eut un coup à la porte et avant même qu'Haizaki ne puisse réponde, elle s'ouvrit et Akashi entra dans la pièce laissant ses gardes du corps attendre à l'extérieur.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" protesta Haizaki avec fureur alors qu'il se souvenait tout doucement avec qui il traitait. Il regarda furtivement Kuroko qui était dans la cage, verrouiller, une main ensanglantée dans la bouche comme un chien avec un os.

Akashi se tourna vers Kuroko et ses yeux laissaient paraître pendant un instant du dégoût à l'instar d'Haizaki avant de lisser son visage en un masque impassible.

"J'ai une autre proposition à vous faire" dit diplomatiquement Akashi. Les yeux d'Haizaki reflétaient de l'espoir.

"Plus de luttes en cage ?"

"Non" répondit Akashi qui s'avança vers Kuroko. Celui-ci détourna son regard du sien, se rappelant de la punition de la veille. "Je souhaite acheter Tetsuya."

"Ah, pour combien de nuits ?" demanda Haizaki dans un ricanement malsain. Akashi secoua la tête lentement.

"Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je tiens à l'acheter de façon permanente." Un ange passa, la tension monta dans l'air et, pendant une seconde, une lueur dangereuse brilla dans les yeux de Kuroko.

"Il n'est pas à vendre" gronda Haizaki. "C'est mon animal de compagnie."

"Je vous payerais, bien sûr, une compensation adéquate" dit Akashi. Haizaki ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais Akashi répliqua. "Je veux dire... 10 grandes par mois dans la monnaie de votre choix." " Est ce une juste somme ?"

Haizaki ferma sa bouche, serrant ses dents. Akashi attendait une réponse. Il eut un blanc et le plus grand des deux le regarda d'un air incrédule, les yeux exorbités tel un poisson.

"Je ne suis pas certain qu'il vous écoutera" dit finalement Haizaki. Akashi lui sourit doucement.

"Tetsuya, dépose ta main" ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte qui ne laissait passer aucune objection. Contre sa volonté et après des années à avoir été formé pour n'obéir qu'à un seul homme, il ouvrit la bouche sa main glissa et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Kuroko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne laissant pas paraître sa surprise sur son visage. Akashi lui lança un regard satisfait.

"Je ne pense pas que l'obéissance sera un problème" lui lança Akashi avec prétention. Haizaki grogna discrètement et dévisagea Kuroko avec une haine sans nom. Comment osait-il le trahir !

"Très bien, vous pouvez l'avoir. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin d'un chien déloyal" grommela Haizaki. Il balança la clé à Akashi. Celui-ci marcha lentement jusqu'à la cage puis l'ouvrit et tout cela dans le but de ne pas paraître trop excité mais à l'intérieur de lui, il était comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet.

"Veux-tu venir à la maison avec moi ?" demanda Akashi en regardant Kuroko. Il ne répondit pas et Akashi fronça les sourcils.

"Il écoute seulement les ordres" dit poliment Haizaki, pressé que ce démon s'en aille, qu'il puisse fumer en paix. Akashi soupira et toisa Kuroko comme s'il était un enfant désobéissant.

"Suis-moi" commanda Akashi. Kuroko se leva presque immédiatement et suivit le rouge à l'extérieur en veillant à rester exactement à un pied derrière lui. Après être sortit, Aomine et Kise se placèrent de chaque côté du nouvel arrivant comme pour le garder hors de portée, ce qui intrigua et déconcerta Kuroko.

Ils entrèrent dans une limousine noire avec Akashi placé entre ses gardes du corps et Kuroko de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il regardait fixement devant lui mais l'envie de regarder son nouveau maître se renforçait.

Nouveau Maître. Ces deux mots l'emplissaient d'une joie certaine. Et bien qu'il se sente coupable, cet homme était un homme qui valait la peine d'être servi dignement. C'était un homme meilleur qu'Haizaki dans tout les sens du terme. Et Kuroko pouvait sentir, comme un animal pouvait le sentir, qui du lion ou du chihuahua étaient le plus dangereux. Comme un serviteur voudrait plaire à son roi, il avait envie de faire plaisir à son nouveau maître.

Le conducteur démarra, Akashi fixait attentivement Kuroko, son regard glissa sur son collier. Il se pencha, mécontent, et le cassa. Aussitôt, Kuroko se mit en position de combat et il regarda Akashi dans l'attente d'un ordre. Le rouge laissa simplement tomber le collier sur le sol avec dédain.

"Je ne pense pas que vous vous êtes correctement présenté. Voici Aomine Daiki et Kise Ryota" dit Akashi en montra tour à tour ces gardes du corps d'un coup de tête paresseux. Ils le saluèrent mais il ne répondit pas.

Le rouge fredonna pendant qu'il examinait de plus près son nouveau petit protégé.

"Je n'aime pas les chiens" finit par dire Akashi. " Je vais être très clair, maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme tel, me comprends-tu ?"

"Non" répondu instantanément Kuroko avec une honnête brutal, qui en temps normal, lui aurait valu un coup-de-poing ou une claque. Au lieu de cela, Akashi le regardait avec amusement.

"Je veux que tu sois pour moi...un compagnon, je suppose. Tu seras quotidiennement à mes côtés sauf si je t'en donne l'ordre inverse, tu me protégeras quand mes gardes du corps n'en seront pas capables. Comprends-tu ?"

"Oui." Kuroko répondit après un long moment de réflexion. Les chiens peuvent être considérés comme des compagnons n'est-ce pas ? Donc, il était toujours un chien, juste un chien avec un travail différent.

"Je ne pense pas que tu le feras mais, nous y travaillerons" dit Akashi amusé. Kuroko secoua vivement la tête toujours en position de combat. "Comment est-ce que Shougo t'a appris à te battre ?"

"Il avait des contacts qui m'ont enseigné l'art du combat et pour le reste, il me disait juste : tuer ou être tué" dit Kuroko. Aomine et Kise se regardèrent, surpris.

"À quel âge ?" Kuroko hésita. Akashi revint sur sa question. "Depuis combien d'années tues-tu ?"

"Depuis environ 9 ans" répondit Kuroko après un silence. Sa mémoire n'était plus très bonne.

"Cela signifie que tu as tué pour la première fois à l'âge de 6 ans" répliqua Akashi avec une admiration morbide.

"C'est horrible" murmura Kise. Ses yeux reflétaient une expression choquée. Kuroko pencha la tête. Qu'avait-il dit de si horrible ? Ils étaient formés de la même manière, non ?

"Est tu capable d'utiliser ta capacité avec le collier ?" demanda Akashi en shootant dans le fameux collier. Kuroko secoua la tête.

"J'en suis capable si c'est vraiment indispensable mais c'est assez difficile" continua Kuroko. Akashi hocha la tête pensivement avant de se pencher en arrière.

"Tu ne porteras plus ce collier maintenant et dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je le brûle. Kuroko acquiesça fortement, l'appréhension montait.

Kuroko s'agitait quelque peu. Son corps lui disait de se battre, après des années de conditionnement pour ce genre de situation surtout qu'il n'avait plus son collier. Mais il avait tout de même retenu quelque chose d'important : Nouveau maître, Nouvelles règle.

La limousine s'arrêta devant une grande maison japonaise à deux étages avec une grande cours bien entretenue. Sur le côté, il y avait un lac rempli de Koï colorés, un petit pont en bois traditionnel le traversait.

Kuroko suivit le maître des lieux sur un petit chemin de pierres qui les conduisait à la demeure. Il regardait discrètement autour de lui, craintif, à peine capable de croire que c'était ici qu'il allait séjourner. Ils passèrent devant deux gardes et entrèrent dans la maison révélant plusieurs couloirs. Le sol était en bois, propre et sombre, et il y avait des portes coulissantes en feuilles papier de riz à chaque entrée.

Kuroko attendit au genkan qu'Akashi et que ses gardes du corps enlèvent leurs chaussures car il n'en portait pas. Ils déambulèrent dans plusieurs couloirs. Pour Kuroko, ils étaient tous identiques, que ce soit intentionnel ou non, il savait qu'il s'y perdrait.

Akashi s'arrêta soudainement en face d'une des nombreuses portes et tourna son attention vers Aomine et Kise.

"Je vais prendre ma journée, vous pouvez disposer" dit-il. Les deux s'inclinèrent et quittèrent rapidement le couloir. Akashi fit glisser la porte. Celle-ci révéla une pièce avec un sol recouvert de tatami. Une table ronde s'élever au milieu de la salle, quatre oreillers l'entouraient.

Akashi s'assit sur l'un d'eux et fit un geste à Kuroko pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi lui demande oralement. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant qu'une employée ne rentre dans la pièce avec une théière et deux tasses. Elle les posa sur la table basse, les remplis d'un thé vert, s'inclina puis partit.

"J'ai mentionné précédemment que je voulais que tu soit mon compagnon" commença Akashi en avalant une gorgée de la boisson fumante. "Cela implique que tu fasses partie de mon gang. Le connais-tu ?"

"Oui' dit simplement Kuroko. Il avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois Haizaki fulminer contre Teiko, disant qu'il était trop puissant et qu'il ne méritait pas de dominer une bonne partie du Japon. Leur chef, Akashi, possédait de nombreux clubs et commerces et contrôlait les trafics de drogue qui se tenaient sur le territoire que s'était approprié Haizaki.

"Bon, as tu des appréhensions à une adhésion à Teiko ?"

"Non" répondit Kuroko après un moment de flottement, surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Pourquoi lui poser la question quand il pouvait tout simplement l'obliger à le faire ? Son nouveau maître était bien étrange.

"Je n'impose que très peu de règles. Même si je suis ici, tu peux faire ce qui te plaît de faire. J'ai fait installer une chambre pour toi, juste à côté de la mienne et m'attend à ce que tu la gardes propre.

"Tu m'accompagneras partout sauf si je te dis de rester ici. Tu mangeras avec moi à la même heure chaque jour. As-tu quelque chose à dire par rapport à tout ça ?"

"Non." Encore une fois, Kuroko se demanda pourquoi il lui posait une telle question. C'était un ordre après tout, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il contesté ?

"Demain, je te tatouerai la marque de Teiko pour que tu soit un membre officiel de mon gang" dit Akashi en sirotant lentement son thé. Ses yeux étudièrent Kuroko attentivement. "Aimes-tu te battre ?"

"Je ne comprends pas" dit Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?" demanda Akashi.

"Je me bats lorsque mon maître me dit de me battre" répondit Kuroko avec la nette impression que ce qu'il venait de dire était une mauvaise réponse. Un soupir d'Akashi confirma ses pensées.

"Si tu avais le choix entre te battre et ne pas te battre que choisirais-tu ?" essaya le rouge.

"Je choisirais ce que mon maître choisit." Sa réponse fût récompensée d'un énième soupir. Akashi était exaspéré.

"Il t'a vraiment brisé et cela va prendre beaucoup de temps de te réapprendre à vivre normalement, n'est-ce pas ?" supposa le plus grand pensivement. "Je ne veux pas d'une stupide marionnette, si je pouvais te réparer, tu serais mon arme ultime."

Akashi se pencha gracieusement vers Kuroko et releva doucement son menton de ses fins doigts. Il le regarda dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier. Kuroko sentit quelque chose remuer en lui à cette gênante observation, mais il connaissait trop peu les émotions, même de base, pour pouvoir savoir ce que c'était.

Quoi qu'il cherchait, Akashi l'avait trouvé et il se rassit, délaissant le visage du bleu, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il termina son thé, ses dernières pensées pour Kuroko, puis se leva.

"Je vais te montrer ta chambre" dit le rouquin. Kuroko le suivit docilement hors de la pièce, traversant quelques couloirs avant d'arriver dans une chambre.

La dite chambre était plutôt moyenne d'un point de vue extérieur mais, aux yeux de Kuroko, elle était immense. Comme dans l'autre salle, des tatamis étaient disposés sur le sol. Un futon ainsi qu'un oreiller et une couverture chaude se trouvaient au milieu de la chambre. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau en bois dans un coin et une porte qui menait à une armoire. Il y avait une autre porte qui était opposée à celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, encadrée par deux fenêtres montrant l'extérieur.

"Il se fait tard. Je suggère que nous allions dormir. Je te revois demain matin" dit Akashi en quittant la salle, faisant glisser la porte pour la refermer.

Kuroko marchait lentement dans la salle en signe d'incrédulité, trop habitué à vivre dans une cage pour être en mesure d'accepter une si grande pièce pour la nuit et surtout pour lui. Il regarda le futon et l'idée de dormir dedans le rendit mal à l'aise. Les chiens dormaient dans des cages, non ?

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre et tapota nerveusement du pied au sol. Son maître voulait qu'il dorme mais lui ne pouvait et ne voulait pas dormir dans ce futon. Que faire, que faire ?

Les yeux de Kuroko tombèrent sur le petit placard. Il l'ouvrit et hocha la tête, satisfait. Il prit la couverture et entra dans l'armoire fermant la porte derrière lui. Tout était noir à présent, il s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et s'émerveilla de la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait. L'espace était assez grand pour lui s'il se pelotonné contre lui-même contrairement à son ancienne cage où il devait dormir en position assise.

Kuroko bailla et ferma les yeux, un certain rouge hanta ses rêves cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Bon, je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais j'ai été surchargée cette semaine, de plus la semaine prochaine, je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster, Brevet oblige -.-""**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chap, mais attention le chapitre 5 est un de mes préféré ! Parce que c'est trop beau *.* (je m'égare)**

**Donc merci à toutes celles(ceux) qui me suivent et qui me lisent, je vous souhaite de bons examens pour ceux qui sont concernés même si c'est un peu tard. Gros biz à tous. Je vous aime fort fort, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beast**

**Hey, comment vous allez. Certains ici sont en vacances, non ? Bon, je sais ce que vous pensez... je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard mais vous savais entre le brevet la semaine dernière et la Japan Expo jeudi... oui bon vous avez raison j'aurais pu le poster hier mais j'ai une bonne raison ! Euh en faite non... vous pouvez me frapper mais pas trop fort alors *se me en position fœtale* ; Soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plait. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et pour les premiers qui vont la lire, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais mais ma bêta à un gros problème d'ordinateur donc vous trouverais surement des fautes et des erreurs, j'actualiserais mon chapitre quand elle l'aura corrigé et tout et tout. Merci à tout ceux qui on laissé des review ça me fait chaud au cœur. Bisou à tous et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. (Je rappelle que les réponses aux review anonymes sont sur mon profil)**

**J'oubliait-on m'a posé une question très intéressante pour ceux qui ont oubliés alors voilà : Bonjour Mina, merci pour cette question, pour y répondre je te dirais qu'Akashi à 20 ans et qu'effectivement Kuroko à 16 ans. Gros bisou et à la prochaine en espérant que cela te plaise ;)**

**Dédicace à Roselilia comme toujours ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

L'horloge interne de Kuroko le réveilla comme chaque jour, avant le levé du soleil. Il se mit en position assise, regardant autour de lui, confus de ne pas savoir où il pouvait bien être. Se rappelant des évènements de la veille, il ouvrit lentement la porte de l'armoire dans laquelle il avait dormi, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne au alentour avant de s'extirper du placard.

Il remarqua qu'il avait du mal à faire bouger sa main, il l'a fixa avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était couverte de sang séché suite à la morsure qu'il s'était infligé la veille. Il avait réussi à la cacher à Akashi hier dans la manche de son vêtement.

Ne voyant aucune salle de bain reliée à sa chambre, Kuroko mouilla le tissu de son haut avec de la salive pour faire disparaître le sang coagulé, le tissu sombre de ses vêtements cachant la substance rouge maintenant marron. Bientôt toutes traces de sang disparurent et l'ont pu apercevoir des croutes formant une cicatrice sur sa peau. Kuroko se plaça au centre de la pièce, s'asseyant en attendant qu'Akashi vienne le chercher.

Après une heure, l'attente se fit pesante pour Kuroko. Hésitant, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et l'ouvrit. Elle révéla un magnifique paysage, un tapis de fleurs de sakura recouvrait le sol ainsi et les arbres dont elles étaient tombées étaient couvert de milliers de pétales d'un rose tendre.

Doucement et en utilisant sa capacité, Kuroko sortit sur le porche en bois qui faisait le tour de la maison et se posa. Il pouvait voir des gardes dans chaque coin ainsi que quelques-uns cachés derrière les cerisiers en fleur, presque complètement invisible de sa position.

Kuroko ne leur prêta pas plus attention, au contraire, hypnotisé par la vue, il s'attarda sur les quelque pétales qui tombaient à terre, tandis que le ciel au dessus s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel paysage, si serein. Le monde à l'extérieur de sa cage était vraiment beau.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient et voletaient dans le ciel, un couple d'entre eux vint jouer près de Kuroko. Il cligna des yeux et resta complètement immobile, un peu surprit qu'ils l'aient vu. Après quelques minutes à les étudier la tête légèrement inclinée, il sauta sur ses jambes pour se relever.

Un des oiseaux chanta doucement avant de se poser sur un des doigt que Kuroko avait élevé à bonne hauteur. Il apporta le volatile près de son visage pour l'examiner, il n'avait jamais vu un animal d'aussi près.

L'oiseau se mit à gazouillait de nouveau et Kuroko essaya de reproduire le bruit qu'il faisait mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut un sifflement aigu qui effraya quelques gardes. L'oiseau recommença comme pour l'encourager, mais, peu importe combien de fois il essaya, le bleu ne sut reproduire le son si mélodieux que produisait le petit être.

Soudain, un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte et d'un mouvement rapide qui fit s'envoler l'oiseau, Kuroko rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller répondre à celui qui avait toqué.

« Bonjour Tetsuya » le salua Akashi. Il avait décidé, aujourd'hui, de se revêtir d'un beau et certainement très cher, kimono rouge sombre orné d'extravagants dragons de la même couleur. Le plus petit estima que cet accoutrement lui convenait mieux que son costume.

« Bonjour maître » dit Kuroko avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix, ne sachant pas s'il aurait dû répondre à cette salutation.

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi Akashi ou Seijuro » dit le rouge en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui Akashi-sama. »

« Voilà autre chose que nous devrons travailler » pensa Akashi les lèvres pincées. « Suis-moi. »

Kuroko suivit docilement le rouge dans la demeure jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une salle composée d'une table seulement. Ils y avaient déjà étaient, sauf que cette fois-ci, des plats étaient déposés sur la table en question. Après en avoir reçu l'ordre, Kuroko s'assit en observant la nourriture.

Un bol de riz blanc, une soupe miso avec des morceaux de tofu ainsi que du poisson séché était déposé devant lui et d'Akashi. L'estomac de Kuroko grogna à la vue de toute cette nourriture, la salle était embaumée d'un parfum délicieux qui le laissait sur sa faim.

« Mange » ordonna Akashi. Kuroko essaya de cacher la surprise qu'il ressentit en cet instant, mais c'était peine perdue. Avait-il vraiment le droit de manger ça ?

Il prit doucement ses baguettes et commença à grignoter son repas. C'était le plus délicieux qu'il ait gouté de sa vie. Il était rare pour lui d'avoir un repas complet, Haizaki ne lui donné généralement que les restes.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu aimes manger alors j'ai demandé à mon chef cuistot, Atsushi, de préparer un petit-déjeuner traditionnel » dit Akashi. « Quels sont les aliments que tu aimes le plus ? »

« Je ne comprends pas » répondit le bleuté, Akashi fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Kuroko parut bien sérieux tout d'un coup essayant de savoir ce que son maître voulait dire. La nourriture était de la nourriture, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien aimer dans cela ? On mangeait juste ce qu'il y a devant nous. Qu'est ce que le mot aimer venait faire dans cette phrase ?

« Il n'y pas de plat... que j'aime particulièrement » dit-il après un moment de silence. Akashi le regarda minutieusement.

« Eh bien, je ferais faire diffèrent plats jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ce que tu aimes » répondit Akashi en retournant à son repas.

En fin de compte, en raison de son petit estomac, Kuroko fut incapable de terminer toute la nourriture proposée. Akashi le fixa et lui promit qu'il l'obligerait à manger plus, car il n'était pas sain de manger si peu. Son nouveau maître avait des prioritées bien étranges.

« Je vais maintenant te tatouer la marque de Teiko, suis-moi. » Une fois de plus Akashi conduit Kuroko hors de la salle jusqu'à une autre salle qui sentait l'encre. Il y avait un futon au milieu de la pièce avec seulement un oreiller et à côté de celui-ci, une petite table avec une machine bizarre d'où sortait une aiguille. Il y avait aussi un pot remplit d'encre, deux morceaux de tissu et une petite bouteille brune.

« Déshabilles-toi » ordonna Akashi en s'asseyant à côté du futon. Sans une once de honte ou de pudeur, Kuroko ôta ses vêtements noirs, salent. Akashi l'étudia pendant un instant.

Il avait la cicatrice de son collier autour du cou. Il était recouvert d'ecchymoses qui étaient devenues violettes, infligées par Aomine lui-même, qui serait guéri d'ici quelques jours. Son torse pâle était tellement maigre qu'on en pouvait voir ses côtes, il était jonché de diverses cicatrices qui étaient couvertes elles aussi d'ecchymoses dues ses précédents combats. Une de ses mains était recouverte de croute, sa morsure l'avait bien amochée, quant à l'autre, elle était toujours entourée des bandages faits par Kise lorsqu'il s'était poignardé. Pour finir, une longue cicatrice s'étendait du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou.

« Couche-toi ici. » Kuroko s'était posé sur le futon face contre terre sur les instructions de son maître révélant son dos qui était bien plus marqué que tout le reste de son corps. On pouvait voir des cicatrices le parsemait, peut-être était-ce même des coups de fouet, qui saurait. Akashi caressa doucement le dos du bleu, celui-ci retenu un frisson en sentant cette peau rugueuse et étrangère contre la sienne.

Sa main voyagea plus bas, glissant sur sa cuisse meurtrie avant de revenir au niveau de son dos. Le garçon en dessous frissonna sous ce toucher inconnu qui ne lui voulait pourtant pas de mal.

« Je ferais le tatouage ici » l'informa Akashi en frottant un chiffon imbibé de l'alcool, qui se trouvait dans la petite bouteille, contre son cou. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune marque sur cette partie de son corps, le tatouage sera donc plus facile à faire.

Avec des mouvements précis, Akashi enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau de Kuroko et dans un bourdonnement qui était désagréable aux oreilles du bleu, l'aiguille commença à creuser sa peau sensible.

Attaque. Douleur. Défense.

Kuroko serra les dents et se battut pour garder des muscles détendus bien que ses instincts lui hurlaient de se défendre. Il aurait était plus simple de se contenir s'il portait son collier sur lui, car sans cela, ses pulsions étaient trop fortes. Inopinément, Akashi se mit à parler de lui comme s'il sentait la lutte interne du plus petit et sa devenu tout de suite plus simple de se détendre.

« Habituellement, j'ai quelqu'un qui marque les nouveaux membres, mais je voulais faire le tien tout particulièrement » dit Akashi. Il s'arrêta et essuya le sang qui jaillissait lorsque l'aiguille passer sur sa peau puis repris. « Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? »

« Non. » Il répondit automatiquement et Akashi secoua la tête dans une ironie désabusée.

« Mentir n'est pas toléré à Teiko, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ta santé. Je vais te le demander à nouveau : est-ce que ça te fait mal ? »

« Oui » répondit honnêtement Kuroko. Une main dans ses cheveux le félicita en une louange silencieuse.

« Bien. »

Kuroko ne savait pas si ça avait était la bonne solution de lui dire que cela faisait mal, mais il continua à endurer la douleur en silence, comme toujours. Il y avait pire que cette douleur-là, mais la sensation d'avoir une aiguille sur sa peau était étrange.

Comme le tatouage n'était pas très grand, il l'eut fini dans l'heure, maintenant les caractères japonais qui représentaient le mot Teiko étaient gravés de façon permanente dans la peau d'albâtre de Kuroko. Les doigts d'Akashi touchèrent le tatouage avec fierté, un sourire possessif ornait ses lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et les pressa doucement contre la peau marquée, sa marque, il sourit, satisfait, lorsqu'il sentit Kuroko tremblait à ce geste.

« Maintenant, tu es vraiment le mien » dit Akashi, ses lèvres douces se mouvaient contre sa peau, Kuroko se mordit la lèvre, quelque chose, un sentiment chaud, étrange, remuait en lui.

Les lèvres d'Akashi s'attardèrent un peu sur lui avant qu'il ne se lève brusquement pour sortir ensuite. Sans aucun ordre de faire le contraire, Kuroko resta couché et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouge revint avec une petite boîte ainsi que quelques vêtements.

Akashi ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un bandage qu'il enroula fermement autour du cou de sa nouvelle recrue pour des raisons d'hygiène bien qu'il soit réticent à la couvrir, il ne pouvait pas risquer une quelconque infection.

« Lève-toi » demanda le rouquin. Il remit les vêtements qu'il avait dans les mains à Kuroko. « Mets ceux-là »

Kuroko enfila un haut bleu oriental sans manches. Il était fait d'un tissu souple et léger qui moulait son torse comme une seconde peau. Après quelques gestes pour tester sa capacité de mouvement dans ce nouveau vêtement, Kuroko conclut qu'il pourrait se battre facilement sans que rien ne le gène. Le col de la chemise était serré autour de son cou, ce qui lui rappela vaguement son ancien collier, il se sentit un peu mieux à cette constatation. Il avait aussi un trou au niveau de son cou en forme de diamant pour que l'on puisse voir son tatouage une fois découvert.

Le pantalon qu'Akashi lui donna était de la même couleur. Il était légèrement ample de sorte qu'il ne touchât presque pas sa peau, ressemblant à une jupe, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en souci durant un combat. Il était serré fermement autour de sa taille jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Comment est-ce ? » demanda Akashi en examinant de haut en bas son compagnon, s'il avait était pudique, il en aurait était vraiment gêné.

« Ils sont très bien » répondu Kuroko. Akashi approuva ses dires d'un mouvement de tête.

« Voudrais-tu des chaussures ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'en portais pas, même ici. »

« Il m'est plus facile de me battre sans chaussures » dit Kuroko. Il aimait sentir le frottement de ses pieds contre le sol lorsqu'il courrait, ne pas avoir de chaussures lui permettait de comprendre que quelqu'un le suivait, il pouvait savoir où était l'ennemi sans même le voir, de ce fait.

« Eh bien, allons voir comment tu te bats avec tes nouveaux habits alors » dit Akashi en arborant un sourire narquois.

* * *

Quelques heures de route plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble qui abritait plusieurs bureaux, Akashi ouvrit la voie et s'engagea vers celui-ci. Aomine resta devant Akashi tandis que Kise se plaça derrière Kuroko. Ils entrèrent, un monde fou s'agitait à l'intérieur, Akashi regardait autour lui comme si tout lui appartenait, et bien qu'on ne puisse toujours pas le distinguer clairement, Kuroko était maintenant en parti visible. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'ascenseur.

« Tetsuya, tu dois me protéger. Daiki et Ryota nous attendrons à l'extérieur, personne ne doit entrer ni sortir de la pièce en notre présence » ordonna Akashi, le bleu inclina la tête, les deux gardes du corps firent de même mais avec une appréhension bien visible dans leurs yeux, jaugeant le petit homme pour savoir s'il était assez fort pour protéger leur patron à lui tout seul.

L'ascenseur atteint enfin le dernier étage, ils marchèrent lentement vers une grande porte qui semblait être celle d'un bureau. Des hommes en costumes noirs les menaient à celui-ci en formant un chemin qui les conduisit à bonne destination. Le roux frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, Kuroko sur ses talons tandis qu'Aomine et que Kise restèrent dehors.

Le bleu se trouvait alors dans, ce qui était effectivement un bureau, cinq hommes en noires se tenaient également dans la pièce. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns lisse était assis derrière une table imposante dans une chaise, se tenant droit. L'homme les regarda d'un œil sévère, mais sous ses airs sérieux, Kuroko s'en aperçut, il avait peur.

« Bonjour Narumi Daisuke. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir » le salua Akashi en s'asseyant dans un des sièges qui étaient posés devant le bureau du brun, Kuroko fit de même.

« Akashi Seijuro, quel honneur me faites-vous de me rencontrer en personne ! Qui est-ce beau jeune homme à vos côtés ? dit le brun en désignant Kuroko.

« C'est Kuroko Tetsuya, mon nouveau compagnon » répondit le rouge. L'homme ricana.

« J'aurais pensé que vous choisiriez plutôt un femme mur avec une grosse poitrine qu'un petit garçon bien qu'il me fait tout de même penser à une jeune fille » dit l'homme en examinant Kuroko sous toutes les coutures, ne remarquant pas le regard sombre de son interlocuteur. « Alors que souhaitez-vous de moi ? »

« On m'a informé que vous aviez crée un nouveau gang du nom de Josei, sur mon territoire pourrais-je ajouter, et tout cela dans l'intention de me détrôner » la crainte se lisait maintenant clairement sur les visages des concernés et Kuroko plissa les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Narumi glisser sa main dans l'une de ses poches.

« Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Akashi lui sourit avec suffisance.

« Eh bien, j'anéantirais Josei où je vous tuerais si vous ne dissolvez pas votre petit groupe » dit Akashi avec légèreté, la tension dans la pièce augmenta fortement et tous les hommes présents dans la pièce se tenaient près à un éventuel conflit en effleurant de leurs doigts la poche de leurs vestes.

« Je vois...très bien, je vous tuerez alors le premier ! » L'homme jeta un petit couteau en direction de la tête du chef de Teiko. À la vitesse de l'éclair, Kuroko intercepta le petit objet et le lança sur l'homme le plus proche de lui, qui avait dégainé une arme.

Sans le savoir, il allait vivre l'enfer.

Kuroko devint immédiatement complètement invisible, il jeta son fauteuil sur un des hommes qui visait Akashi. L'homme en question laissa tomber son arme sous la surprise. Le bleuté savait qu'il devait être plus rapide que d'habitude, car ils étaient nombreux et qu'ils devaient protéger son maître. Le dit maître n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, ne se mettant même pas à couvert. Akashi se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, il croisa les jambes et enlaça ses deux mains ensemble sur ses genoux, un sourire béat collé au visage.

Kuroko saisit un homme par derrière et lui bloqua les mains, s'en servant comme bouclier humain et en manipula deux autres qui se tuèrent mutuellement. Celui que Kuroko tenait lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac. Le plus petit recula en grognant alors que l'homme maintenant libre l'avait dans son collimateur.

Ils étaient très proches, mais Kuroko savait qu'il pourrait esquiver la balle qui sortirait du pistolet. Il se saisit donc du poignet de l'homme en face et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement satisfaisant. Les trois derniers pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Il se servit de celui au poignet cassé comme pare-balles.

L'homme s'étrangla, une expression incrédule collé au visage, Kuroko lui fit ses excuses tout bas avant d'utiliser son arme pour tuer ceux qui rester d'une balle dans la tête avec une précision mortelle.

Le bleu laissa l'homme qu'il soutenait s'écrouler au sol suivit de son arme à feu qu'il regarda avec dédain. Il détestait les armes. Pour lui, elles étaient pour les hommes faibles qui préféraient attaquer de loin, vicieusement, au lieu d'utiliser leurs propres forces.

« Vos hommes ne sont pas très intelligents, ils ont essayés de tuer Tetsuya au lieu de me viser moi » commenta Akashi, le nez légèrement plissé par la dérision. Sa nouvelle recrue se plaça à ses côtés. Narumi resta bouche bée, il essaya de parler sans pouvoir le faire, regardant, incrédule, le sang qui se répandait sur sa couteuse moquette.

« Je vais le dissoudre » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Akashi claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Vous pensez vivre après avoir commis l'affront d'essayer de me tuer ? » Le rouge pencha la tête en souriant. « Trop mignon. »

Narumi sortit un couteau de son costume, trop arrogant pour avoir son propre pistolet pensa Kuroko en survolant le bureau et en arrachant l'arme blanche des mains tremblante du brun. D'un seul regard Kuroko demanda à son maître ce qu'il devait faire, celui-ci hocha la tête. Alors il enfonça le dit couteau dans la gorge de Narumi, le sang gicla sur ses vêtements, salissant sa nouvelle tenue.

« Comment son tes nouveaux vêtements ? » demanda Akashi pendant que Narumi gémissait de douleur. Kuroko finit par reprendre le couteau pour le planter dans la tête de l'homme devant lui pour le faire taire avant de se tourner vers Akashi.

« Je ne les pas entièrement testés » répondu le concerner, Akashi inclina la tête.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu auras d'autres occasions de le faire » dit-il pensivement en sortant du bureau. Le couloir était encombré par quelques cadavres. « Daiki, sois gentil et donne ta veste à Tetsuya. »

Aomine fit glisser sa grande veste sur les épaules de Kuroko. La veste était large et le couvrait jusqu'à ses genoux, on ne voyait de ce fait pas les traces de sang dont il était recouvert.

« Nous nous mettons en route tout de suite. Bon travail à tous » dit Akashi. Kuroko se sentit enfin fière d'avoir plu à son maître.

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilàààààààà, enfin, vous l'avez votre chapitre ;p Comme j'ai posté un peu plus tard que d'habitude, la fréquence de mes chapitres risque d'être décalée d'un jour ou deux, je verrais bien. ****Vous voyez pourquoi j'aime ce chapitre ? Alors vos impressions ?! Akashi n'est pas trop classe mdr maintenant j'ai un poster de lui dans un kimono tenant une paire de ciseaux *.* trop bien, je vais l'encadrer, bref je vous racontes ma vie. Bisou à tous, n'hésiter à me donner votre avis. **

**Je vous aime fort fort ;) À la prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beast**

**Note : Bonjour à tous (bah oui il est 00:56 ;p) Je vous propose aujourd'hui, en ce jour orageux, un nouveau chapitre avec au programme : un Akashi bien curieux et un Kuroko tout perdu x)**

**Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je rappelle que les réponses aux anonymes sont sur mon profil :)**

**Dédicace à Roselilia et à Jin-chan**

**Merci d'avoir était patiente ;p**

**Merci à I am your Absolute Princess d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kuroko se posa tranquillement aux côtés d'Akashi, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de son maître pendant que celui-ci faisait de la paperasse sur un petit bureau en bois. Kuroko observa les quelques écritures qu'il apercevait de sa position ; il commençait presque à comprendre leurs significations. Akashi fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient rentrés après avoir rencontré Narumi et Kuroko avait changé de tenue ; il y en avait maintenant quelques-unes à sa disposition dans son armoire, Akashi, lui, était directement allé s'occuper de tous les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau depuis le matin. Ne sachant que faire, Kuroko l'avait suivi.

« Est-ce que Shougo te laissait faire ce que tu voulais ? Ou te laissait-il dans la cage jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin de toi ? » demanda soudainement Akashi. Kuroko releva sa tête pour regarder son maître qui le fixait avec un air curieux.

« Je restais dans la cage » répondit Kuroko de façon monotone.

« Aimais-tu la cage ? » dit-il en reprenant son travail.

« Je faisais ce que l'on me disait de faire » répondu Kuroko. Pour la première fois depuis des années, une bulle de frustration l'envahit quand il entendu Akashi soupirer de déception. Il voulait plaire à son maître mais il ne comprenait pas ce que celui-ci voulait.

« Si tu avais le choix, retournerais-tu dans la cage ? Sans ordre, de ton propre chef, choisirais-tu la cage ou la chambre ? » dit doucement Akashi comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Kuroko sembla y réfléchir sérieusement. Sa cage était comme sa maison, il n'avait jamais eu le choix d'y rester ou non auparavant. Mais est-ce qu'il…aimait…cette cage ? S'il avait le droit de donner son avis alors…

« Je… » Kuroko hésita, le rouge le regarda avec insistance comme pour l'encourager à continuer. « Si j'avais le choix alors je choisirais de ne pas y aller. »

Au lieu de la punition à laquelle il s'attendait, Akashi le récompensa d'une tape sur la tête et d'un tendre, et presque invisible, sourire.

« Tu sais Tetsuya, dans la vie, il aura des moments où je ne pourrais ou ne voudrais pas te donner d'ordres, dans ces cas-là, il faudra que tu penses par toi-même » dit Akashi. « Tu as eu une vie difficile et seules les paroles de ton maître comptaient mais tout ça, c'est du passé. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux que tu t'occupes de toi en premier. Je veux que tu apprennes à aimer les choses. Je veux que tu te reconstruises et que tu comprennes ce que tu es et ce que tu n'es pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas » lui répondu Kuroko. Akashi soupira de nouveau mais cette fois, il parut réellement triste pour le bleuté.

« Lorsque tu veux quelque chose, dis-le. Si une chose te déplaît, j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses part. Si tu es blessé, tu te dois de me le dire. Tu peux prendre cela comme un ordre si ça t'aide » dit Akashi. Kuroko inclina la tête pour confirmer la demande bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'avoir bien compris de quoi elle relevait.

Son nouveau maître était étrange.

Il en venait presque à regretter son ancien maître, au moins Haizaki était prévisible et Kuroko savait à quoi s'attendre face à celui-ci et ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Akashi voulait et il prenait ça pour un échec de sa part.

« Avec qui préfères-tu être, Shougo ou moi ? » demanda le rouge comme s'il avait lui dans les pensées du bleu, brisant ainsi sa rêverie.

« Akashi-sama » dit honnêtement Kuroko, sans aucune hésitation. Après tout, il avait appris à le connaître sans qu'il ne soit influencé par son statut de maître et ça, c'était primordial.

Akashi ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de revenir à ses papiers. Le plus petit n'en était pas sûr, mais son maître semblait heureux de sa réponse.

Kuroko se leva et traîna un peu dans la pièce avant de se faufiler dehors discrètement à l'aide de son manque de présence devenu tout d'un coup plus influent.

Le rouge choisit de se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau pour la suite des travaux de sa journée. Il laissa Kuroko chez lui pour qu'il puisse se familiariser avec les lieux et faire plus ample connaissance avec ses habitants.

Même si c'était la volonté de son maître, c'était vraiment étrange pour lui d'être autorisé à errer sans surveillance et sans but réel dans cet espace qui maintenant était, en partie, sien. Il y avait beaucoup de couloirs, et donc beaucoup de portes que Kuroko s'empressa de faire coulisser les unes après les autres.

La plupart d'entre elles s'ouvraient sur des salles inutilisées et vides mais on pouvait voir qu'elles étaient tout de mêmes entretenues avec soin. Vers l'arrière de la demeure, Kuroko découvrit une grande bibliothèque avec de multiples étagères sur lesquelles reposaient un bon nombre de livres. Dans la même salle mais dans un coin plus reculé, il y avait une cheminée, qui n'était pas allumée, ainsi que de confortables fauteuils rouges.

Kuroko s'attarda dans cette pièce un moment, effleurant chaque livre qu'il voyait avec étonnement et fascination. Dans un coin, un homme aux cheveux verts et des yeux de la même couleur marmonnait sur les objets chance du jour en fixant un objet qui était posé face à lui.

Il décida d'aller voir l'étage du dessus qui s'avéra être destiné au logement des domestiques. Le couloir était animé par les tâches quotidiennes qui consistaient à maintenir la maison propre en l'absence d'Akashi. Kuroko se promena encore un peu, évitant au passage les gens pressés qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il se retrouva donc dans une cuisine qui n'était pas moins bruyante que le premier étage.

Puisqu'il n'était pas encore l'heure du repas, la plupart des chefs couraient un peu partout pour préparer le repas à venir ainsi que le dessert. Ils semblaient tous obéir à un grand homme avec de longs bras et de longues jambes aux cheveux violets qui portait fièrement une toque sur la tête. Il avait un air profondément blasé mais ne lésinait pas pour autant sur son travail, il le prenait d'ailleurs très au sérieux.

Le violet faillit se heurter à Kuroko, mais le bleuté s'avança d'un pas pour sortir à l'extérieur. Le jardin était immense, bien plus grand que le devant de la maison. Quelques gardes étaient disposés de part et d'autres de celui-ci.

Il y avait un énorme potager où s'agitaient quelques servantes qui ramenaient les légumes mûrs à la cuisine. Kuroko était sur le point de rentrer lorsqu'il remarqua un bâtiment sur le coin de l'arrière-cour duquel quelques cris étranges s'échappaient.

Cédant à la curiosité, Akashi le lui avait permis, Kuroko entra dans le bâtiment en question.

Il cligna des yeux. À l'intérieur, il y avait des gens en ligne qui s'affrontaient sur des arts martiaux de base. Ils portaient tous un kimono blanc avec une ceinture de couleur différente selon leur niveau. Un homme aux cheveux noirs portant l'uniforme ainsi qu'une ceinture noire passait de groupe en groupe, les observant de ses yeux sombres avec autorité. De toute évidence il s'agissait du chef.

Le bleu marcha quelques minutes à l'intérieur, se faisant le plus petit possible, en observant chaque recoin. Tout à coup, il sentit le regard dudit chef sur lui et se paralysa. Les yeux ébène de l'homme, contrairement à ceux d'Akashi, hésitèrent un moment avant d'être certain qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un de plus dans la salle.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton strict, sans être désobligeant.

« Kuroko Tetsuya » dit le bleuté doucement, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. L'homme écarquilla les yeux puis commença à étudier Kuroko.

« Moi, c'est Nijimura » se présenta l'homme. « Akashi m'avait parlé de toi mais je ne pensais pas te rencontrer aussi tôt. Comment trouves-tu la demeure ? »

« Bien » répondit le bleu en changeant constamment d'appuis, d'un pied à l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise. En voyant toutes ces personnes se battre, il avait envie de faire de même mais il savait qu'il devait s'habituer à ne pas se battre à tout bout de champ sans son collier.

« C'est le dojo de combat où je forme les nouveaux membres ainsi que les gardes. Mon père était le professeur d'origine, c'est lui qui a appris tout ce qu'il sait de cette discipline à Akashi, et depuis qu'il a pris sa retraite, j'enseigne ici » expliqua Nijimura lorsqu'il vit Kuroko regarder autour de lui avec méfiance. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un bon adversaire, est-ce vrai ? »

« Je ne peux le dire » répondit Kuroko. Nijimura l'évalua silencieusement.

« Pourquoi ne pas te battre avec moi ? Juste pour voir ton niveau » suggéra le plus grand. Kuroko acquiesça, intéressé de pouvoir se battre avec le fils de celui qui avait formé son maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent face à face au centre de la salle. Les étudiants se mirent autour d'eux et essayèrent d'évaluer Kuroko, se demandant ce qu'un petit garçon pourrait bien faire contre leur professeur. Le plus petit des deux se rendit plus présent dans le dojo.

Le noir se mit en position de combat et avec des mouvements précis et rapides, il s'élança vers son adversaire. Kuroko attrapa la jambe qui visait son abdomen et s'apprêtait à tirer dessus pour faire perdre son équilibre à Nijimura mais dans son élan, celui-ci envoya sa deuxième jambe dans la tête du bleu. (ndt : pour ceux qui connaissent, ça ne vous rappelle pas le premier combat entre Kakashi et Sasuke ? xD)

Kuroko abandonna la jambe qu'il maintenait et recula en trébuchant légèrement avant de reprendre l'équilibre, juste à temps pour bloquer le coup de poing qui le menaçait. Nijimura était rapide, il maitrisait l'art de combattre à la perfection et ne restait jamais au même endroit plus d'une seconde. Il enchaînait coup de pied sur coup de poing dans l'intention de faucher les jambes du bleu.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour faire tomber Kuroko mais celui-ci sauta en l'air pour l'éviter et atterrit avec précision sur le genou de Nijimura pour reprendre son élan ; il sauta ensuite une nouvelle fois en faisant un tour sur lui-même afin d'envoyer un coup sur l'épaule du plus grand, ne voulant pas le blesser à la tête.

Nijimura tomba au sol et Kuroko s'éloigna pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Le professeur se releva péniblement en mettent tout son poids sur la jambe qui lui faisait le moins mal sans cesser de se tenir l'épaule, douloureuse après le dernier coup du bleuté. Il aurait certainement quelques bleus mais rien de bien grave, pourtant il savait qu'il le sentirait durant les jours à venir.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air en colère, en fait, il semblait plus impressionné qu'autre chose. Ils se remirent en position de combat. Poussant sur sa bonne jambe, Nijimura se précipita vers Kuroko, se préparant à donner un coup de poing. Au lieu de cela, se jouant de la surprise du moment, il donna un coup bien placé dans l'estomac du bleu.

Kuroko grogna mais réussit à garder l'équilibre sans reculer d'un seul pas. Il ne put malheureusement pas récupérer son souffle assez rapidement pour esquiver ou même pour bloquer un coup qui le laissa au sol, pantelant. Il essaya de se remettre sur pied le plus rapidement possible mais ne fut apparemment pas assez rapide car Nijimura se plaça à califourchon sur lui, le maintenant au sol, les mains fermement agrippées à son cou.

Il resta comme ça quelque secondes, précisant silencieusement à tous qu'il avait gagné avant de se remettre debout en aidant Kuroko à faire de même.

« Merci pour ce combat » dit le plus grand. Kuroko inclina la tête pour acquiescer, non-surpris d'avoir perdu.

C'était inévitable. L'homme en face avait été formé toute sa vie aux arts martiaux, il ne pouvait donc assurément pas gagner contre lui. Kuroko n'avait été préparé seulement pendant quelques années, il avait le dessus sur ceux qui utilisaient la force brute mais sûrement pas ceux qui avait été véritablement entrainés. Son style de combat était de pouvoir mettre à terre les adversaires plus grands et plus gros que lui. Aussi, tout en sachant ce que Kuroko pouvait faire avec son manque de présence, Haizaki n'avait pas vu où était l'utilité de lui enseigner l'art d'un vrai combat avec de vrais adversaires.

Après s'être retiré de la salle, Kuroko se promena dans le jardin avant de s'installer près du lac qu'il avait vu précédemment. Avec presque une fascination enfantine, il monta sur le pont et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Il regarda attentivement les carpes koi s'agglutiner autour de lui avant de commencer à lui chatouiller les orteils. Il se tortilla légèrement à cette sensation nouvelle et étrange.

Le soleil commença à se coucher. Kuroko observa ce paysage pour la première fois. L'astre s'éclipsa doucement, laissant derrière lui différentes nuances de couleurs qui recouvrirent le ciel. Apparurent alors des teintes orangées jonché de nuages rose dragée, puis la voute céleste s'assombrit et le ciel se teinta de bleu puis de noir lorsque le soleil disparut, laissant place à la lune immaculée.

« Le coucher de soleil est encore mieux à la plage. » Kuroko lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas sursauter à l'entente d'une voix derrière lui. Il leva les yeux, Akashi se tenait là, le regardant calmement. Il s'assit à ses côtés. « Es-tu déjà allé à la plage ? »

« Non » répondu Kuroko en se reconcentrant sur les koi qui nageait dans l'eau.

« Je t'y emmènerai un jour » lui promit Akashi. Kuroko pencha légèrement sa tête sans relever les yeux. « Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, cette carpe que tu vois là était pareille à celle-là. »

Kuroko regarda Akashi qui pointait du doigt un poisson d'une grande taille à côté des autres. Il l'examina avec attention, croyant avec peine qu'un être de cette taille ait pu être si petit un jour. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il put apercevoir un autre petit poisson nageant aux côtés du plus grand, le suivant d'un bout à l'autre du lac.

« Il commence à faire froid, rentrons » suggéra le rouge. Kuroko lui emboita le pas avec une réticence qui lui était rare sous les ordres de son maître. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure d'Akashi et celui-ci lui demanda, « Aimes-tu les animaux ? »

« J'aime les oiseaux et les koi » dit doucement Kuroko. Akashi l'observa. Le bleu avait toujours un air vide et sombre mais en le regardant de plus près on pouvait apercevoir une petite étincelle briller au fond de ses yeux. On la voyait à peine mais elle était bien là et Akashi se promis de faire en sorte qu'elle ne disparaisse pas pour que Kuroko puisse connaître le bonheur dans un futur qu'il espérait proche.

Le bleu se tenait dans sa chambre, hésitant depuis plusieurs minutes entre le futon et le placard ; il marcha jusqu'à l'armoire dans laquelle il avait précédemment dormi et s'arrêta devant elle avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir au centre de la pièce. Il examina la chambre, comme pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait en attendant de le punir. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au futon et s'y allongea avec précaution.

Regardant fixement le plafond, la pièce qui lui avait paru si grande lui paraissait encore davantage maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et se rendit compte à quel point le futon était confortable. Incroyablement doux. Il se sentait bien, c'était comme s'il flottait.

Il se retourna et changea de position, il se sentait bien mais l'impression qu'il ne devait pas être là l'envahit. La cage lui conviendrait mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bleu saisit fermement le drap qui le recouvrait et se leva pour retourner dans le placard au fond de sa chambre.

Grabuge. Murmures.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils et pressa son oreille contre la paroi de l'armoire.

Cliquetis. Agitation.

Cela ressemblait à des pas, plusieurs personnes semblaient être entrées. C'était une très mauvaise idée de leur part que d'entrer chez quelqu'un comme Akashi sans son autorisation. Il savait qu'il n'était ni des membres de Teiko ni des serviteurs car personne ici n'oserait porter des chaussures à l'intérieur. Deuxièmement, personne ne trainerait dans les couloirs à cette heure, il était tard, très tard. Les femmes de ménage s'étaient retirées dans leurs appartements et Akashi s'était couché en même temps qu'Aomine et que Kise. Ils auraient pu être des gardes mais ils n'avaient pas pour habitudes de rentrer dans la demeure d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Kuroko ouvrit la porte du meuble sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il tendit l'oreille. Encore des bruits de pas, il y en avait trop pour que ce soit des gardiens.

Kuroko se rendit le plus transparent qu'il put et fit glisser la porte en bois sur les côtés. Regardant à l'extérieur, il vit plusieurs hommes vêtus de noir qui se suivaient en file indienne. Ils se tenaient devant la porte d'Akashi, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Récemment, sa capacité à ressentir les choses s'était grandement développé. (ndt : cette phrase n'est pas censé être à ce moment de l'histoire mais je trouvais qu'elle faisait tache dans la suite du récit. Merci de votre compréhension.) Un sentiment étrange le traversa à l'idée qu'ils puissent tuer Akashi. S'il avait dû le décrire, il aurait dit qu'il sentait que la rage et la haine montaient en lui. Ca lui donnait envie de déchiqueter, un par un, chaque homme qui avait osé souiller cette maison par leur seule présence. Il voulait les faire hurler de douleur. Kuroko n'aimait pas cette sensation.  
Un autre sentiment l'envahissait, pesque avec la même force que l'autre, il le poussait à protéger son maître de toutes ses forces, mais pas par obligation, juste par envie.

Kuroko s'avança discrètement et assomma le premier d'un coup sur la tête puis le poussa sur un autre, 'deux pour le prix d'un' pensa-t-il. Des murmures se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, tous se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Des grognements de douleur suivirent. Kuroko ne voyait pas très bien car il faisait noir et devait se fier au bruit émis par les intrus ainsi que par les vibrations que faisaient leurs pas sur le sol. De ce fait, il faisait beaucoup d'attaques inutiles telles que des coups de poing dans le vent ou des coups de pied perdus. Parfois il arrivait à toucher un mais au lieu de l'assommer comme il aurait dû, il ne les blessait que légèrement. Au contraire, lorsqu'il arrivait à blesser quelqu'un, il se délectait de ses gémissements de douleur.

Heureusement, la bataille fut presque silencieuse, cela ne réveilla donc pas le maître de maison. Et ce qui était sûr c'et que personne n'aurait voulu que ça arrive, que ce soit Kuroko où les hommes vêtus de noir.

Un couteau vint érafler son bras ; il prit le poignet de l'homme qui venait de le blesser et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement satisfaisant. Il intercepta le couteau avant qu'il ne tombe et commença à poignarder tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui, incluant aussi ceux qu'il avait déjà assommés, essayant tout de même de ne pas salir la belle tenue offerte par le rouge.

Quand tous furent morts, Kuroko s'appuya contre le mur, haletant, les pieds trempant dans le sang qui avait giclé au sol. Le sentiment de rage et de haine qu'il avait ressenti précédemment s'en été allé, il était vide et épuisé à présent. et blanc comme un linge, i

Kuroko rouvrit ses yeuxet blanc comme un linge, il se glissa sans faire de bruit dans la chambre d'Akashi, laissant derrière lui les traces sanglantes de ses pieds sur le plancher. Le bleuté ferma la porte et alla jusqu'au lit de son maître. Il posa sa main sur le torse nu de celui-ci vérifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Rassuré par la respiration calme et contrôlée d'Akashi, il soupira.

Kuroko fit le tour de la chambre, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre puis s'assit au centre de la pièce, regardant attentivement la porte, ignorant ses blessures ainsi que le sang qui s'en écoulait, il était déterminé à rester éveillé tout le reste de la nuit pour être sûr qu'il n'arrive rien au rouge. Il était un bon chien.

* * *

**Eh bah voilà un chapitre de bouclé, plus que 17 xD (il y en a 23 ;p)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que ce chapitre. Perso, je déteste relire mes chapitres et vous ? La prochaine fois, espérons que mon ordi n'installe pas Windows 8.1 en plein milieu d'un chapitre que je n'avais pas encore sauvegardé (le pire c'est que ça a bugué et que ce n'ai toujours pas installer du coup -.-)**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review.**

**Gros bisou à toutes/tous et bonnes vacances ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beast**

**Note de l'auteur : Hey everybody ! Comment allez-vous ? Ah les vacances quelle bénédiction *-***

**Alors, pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre, désolé, cela nous permet quand même d'introduire quelques nouveaux personnages ;) J'espère que vous allez aimer :)))) À partir de maintenant je vais mettre la playlist que j'écoute tout en traduisant, oui ça ne sert à rien mais ce n'est pas grave xD**

**Playlist : **

**- Love the way you lie par Ariana Grande**

**- Because of you par Kelly Clarkson**

**- Far away par Nickelback**

**- Narcissistic Cannibal par EarlyRise**

**- Rude boy par Rihanna**

**- Criminal par Britney Spears**

**- I'd come for you par Nickelback**

**- Gekkou Symphonia repris en cover par [Poucet] (je vous la conseille vraiment, elle a une voix magnifique)**

**- Hirari Hirari repris en cover par [Poucet]**

**;)**

**Chapitre non-corrigé pas ma bêta**

**Dédicace à Roselilia.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Akashi roula sur le côté, il reposait éveillé dans son lit peu disposé à se lever à l'heure actuelle. La veille avait était une journée très chargée par les réunions et par toute la paperasse habituelle. Il savait que ce jour ne serait pas différent des autres et que la routine qui s'était installée se perpétuait, comme toujours. Peut-être pourrait-il, pour changer ça, repousser certaines réunions et prendre Kuroko à part. Cela changerait un peu de son quotidien et de cette façon, il pourrait aider le bleu à s'ouvrir d'avantage aux autres.

Il repassa vite fait son emploi du temps de la journée et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'un cri à glacer le sang venu du couloir se faisait entendre. La lumière provenant dudit couloir lui permit d'apercevoir les quelques taches sombres sur le sol de sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit avant de fronçait les sourcils, ce serait-il trompait ?

Il examina plus longuement les traces qui formaient un chemin jusqu'à lui, on aurait dit des empreintes de pas. Le rouge se leva alors avec grâce, nu, comme chaque nuit, il n'aimait pas dormir avec des vêtements. Il regarda le sol, notant que les traces de pas étaient un peu partout dans sa chambre. Ses yeux suivirent le petit chemin qu'elles créaient et atterrirent finalement sur Kuroko, dos à lui, face à la porte et immobile.

« Tetsuya ? » l'appela Akashi. Le garçon se retourna. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux pales, son visage impassible montrait qu'il n'était, pas le moins du monde, gêné ou même choqué par la nudité de son vis-à-vis. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« La nuit dernière, des hommes se sont introduits dans la maison dans l'intention de mettre fin à vos jours, je me suis occupé d'eux. Je suis resté avec Akashi-sama tout le reste de la nuit pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien. Je m'excuse si mes actions vous ont déplut » dit Kuroko d'une voix monotone causant un froncement de sourcils à son maître. Akashi se glissa dans un yukata clair, l'esprit encore brumeux, il mit un certain temps à digérer toutes les informations.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? » demanda Akashi avec une pointe d'irritation. Le bleu baissa la tête.

« Je ne savais que faire » lui répondu Kuroko. Le rouge soupira en frottant ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'arma de courage pour faire face à la journée prochaine puis ouvrit la porte en bois en la faisant coulisser.

Juste devant la dite porte, le sang de six corps, tous poignardés, souillait le parquet. Une femme de chambre était étalée par terre, tremblotante et toujours choquée de la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Aomine et Kise étaient eux aussi en dehors de la chambre, qui était adjacente à celle d'Akashi, entrain de converser calmement sur les événements récents. Pas le moins choqué du monde, ils analysèrent la situation. Ils avaient sorti leurs armes à feu, juste au cas où disaient-ils.

« Ryota, ramène la domestique dans ses appartements et fait bloquer ce couloir » ordonna Akashi. Kise acquiesça fortement avant de ranger son arme puis releva la femme à l'air maladif en notant mentalement de d'exiger une augmentation.

« Que c'est-il passé à ton avis ? » demanda d'un air sérieux Aomine à l'intention de son maître.

« Ils avaient étés envoyé pour me tuer et Kuroko c'est occupé de les accueillir comme il se doit » dit le rouge en se penchant vers l'un des hommes au sol pour le démasquer. « Ils semblent que ce soit un crime organisé, fouillaient les. Il est possible qu'ils fassent partie d'un gang ennemi, dans ce cas-là, ils porteront forcément un tatouage ou une marque qui me permettra de l'identifier. »

« Oui monsieur » dit Aomine en grimaçant et en commençant la recherche d'un quelconque signe de l'appartenance à un groupe de truand ou autres. Kise l'aida dans sa tâche, ce qui leur permit de trouver en un rien de temps un tatouage caché dans le dos d'un des hommes.

Akashi regarda passivement la marque maintenant découverte à tous. Il plissa les yeux, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu jusque-là, mais c'était sans aucun doute un gang, car on l'avait tatoué sur les six hommes.

« Sais-tu de quel gang il s'agit ? » demanda le bleu foncé, Akashi secoua la tête, irrité de ne pas savoir. Kuroko, un peu mal à l'aise, pris son courage à deux mains pour prendre la parole sans qu'on ne lui ait demandé.

« Fukuda Sogo » dit-il posément alors que tout le monde tournait les yeux vers lui, il baissa la tête et détourna les yeux, attendant la punition qu'il allait recevoir pour son intervention insolente.

« Qu'est-ce que Fukuda Sogo ? » exigea doucement le rouge pour ne pas brusquer le plus petit.

« C'est une bande avec qui Haizaki avait travaillé par le passé » répondu Kuroko. Akashi réfléchit alors à la situation et à comment il allait gérer cette affaire imprévue. Il balaya toutes les personnes présentes des yeux avant de les écarquiller, du sang, surement sec pour l'heure qu'il était, couvrait le bras du bleu. Une coupure qu'il n'avait pas vue avant en raison de l'obscurité des lieux le fit réagir.

« Tu es blessé » murmura Akashi en saisissant le bras de Kuroko pour évaluer les dégâts. Elle n'était pas trop alarmante pour l'instant et elle avait cessé de saigner, mais le maître des lieux se demanda bien combien de temps Kuroko l'avait laissé dans cet état-là pour qu'autant de sang ait coulé. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? »

« ...Cela n'affectera pas mes capacités » dit le bleu en essayant de rassurer son maître. Le roux soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était trop tôt pour ces choses-là...

« Ryota, Daiki, s'il vous plaît pouvez-vous me débarrasser des corps, Ryota, informe Shintaro qu'il doit m'obtenir des produits qui pourront nettoyer le sol et si ce n'est pas suffisant fait le remplacer. Daiki, demande à Satsuki d'obtenir toutes les informations qu'elle pourra réunir sur le gang du nom de "Fukuda Sogo", qu'elle me les fasse ensuite parvenir. »

« Oui monsieur ! » dirent Aomine et Kise d'une seule voix. Akashi leur adressa un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons en emportant Kuroko avec lui.

Le plus petit des deux garda la tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol, attendant toujours d'être puni, mais que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Akashi l'avait entraîné dans une des nombreuses salles de bains qui devait bien faire la taille de sa chambre actuel. Les murs étaient en marbre d'un gris clair et le sol était agréable sous ses pieds, comme chauffé. Il y avait aussi deux lavabos, une grande baignoire ainsi qu'une douche dans un coin de la pièce.

« Assis-toi » ordonna Akashi. Kuroko obéit docilement et s'assit donc sur les toilettes qui était évidemment fermé. Les punitions n'avaient que très rarement, même jamais, lieu dans une salle de bain, Kuroko ne comprenais décidément pas...que voulait faire son nouveau maître ?

Consterné, le bleu regarda Akashi sortir de sous l'évier une boîte de premier secours puis s'agenouiller devant lui. Il se tortilla sur sa "chaise", très dérangé par le fait d'être, dans cette position, supérieur à son maître.

Akashi sortit la même petite bouteille qu'il avait vue quand il s'était fait tatouer et sans avertissement, il versa le liquide clair sur son bras. Dès que l'alcool eut touché sa blessure, une violente brûlure le prit, mais pensant que c'était sa punition, Kuroko serra les dents et cacha son mal-être.

« C'est pour stériliser la plaie et faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'infecte pas » expliqua froidement Akashi, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il sortit ensuite un chiffon et commença à essuyer le sang coagulé qui recouvrait son bras tout en faisant attention lorsqu'il passait sur sa blessure déjà ouverte.

Quand il eut fini, Akashi pris des bandages et pansa la plaie du blessé, embarrassant au passage Kuroko.

Le rouge avait l'air malheureux en cet instant, alors pourquoi prendre soin de ses blessures ? Haizaki les laissait guérir toutes seules et si elles menaçaient vraiment sa vie, il voyait un docteur qui habitait dans les souterrains de la ville, mais jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'avait aidé comme le faisait aujourd'hui Akashi.

« Je t'avais dit de me prévenir lorsque tu étais blessé » dit finalement Akashi après un long silence. Kuroko était tout confus et ne savait quoi penser.

« Je présente mes excuses pour t'avoir désobéi. S'il te plaît, puni moi en conséquence » dit machinalement Kuroko, Akashi ferma les yeux, luttant contre un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas exprimer.

« Je ne vais pas te punir mais à partir de maintenant, tu dois m'informer si tu ne vas pas bien ou que tu es blessé » ordonna t-il.

« Oui maîtr...Akashi-sama » se corrigea Kuroko. Akashi l'en congratula d'un mini sourire. Il finit de bander son bras puis rangea la trousse de premiers soins.

« La prochaine fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive, réveille-moi ou préviens au moins Ryota et Daiki » ordonna le roux.

« Oui Akashi-sama. »

« Qu'aurais-tu fais s'ils avaient été trop nombreux pour que tu puisses tous les battre ? » demanda Akashi, essayant de faire comprendre à Kuroko ce qu'il aurait pu se passer mais le plus petit ne saisit pas la perche que lui tendait son maître et passa complètement à côté.

« J'en aurais tué autant que possible » répondu Kuroko et d'un air exaspéré, le rouge secoua la tête, montrant par là la stupidité de la réponse du bleu.

« Si tu es dans une situation que tu ne peux pas gérer toi-même sans mettre ta vie en péril, je souhaite que tu me demandes de l'aide, à moi ou à l'un de mes deux gardes du corps » ordonna de nouveau le rouge.

« Oui Akashi-sama » dit presque immédiatement Kuroko. Akashi soupira, il remarqua que les pieds de son vis-à-vis étaient, eux aussi, couvert de sang.

Kuroko gigota plus brusquement lorsque son maître prit un chiffon humide et commença à essuyer ses pieds avec douceur. Il n'était pas censé faire ça, ce n'était au rôle du maître de s'agenouiller devant son compagnon. Quelle étrange situation.

Lorsque ses pieds furent propres, ils quittèrent ensemble la salle d'eau et longèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter. Akashi frappa à la porte, quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'on ne l'ouvre. Nijimura apparut alors à eux.

« Tetsuya, voici Nijimura Shuzo. Il s'occupe de la protection de la propriété et entraîne tous ceux qui rejoignent Teiko. Nijimura, voici Tetsuya, mais tu le savais déjà » dit Akashi pour introduire la conversation. Les deux autres hommes se saluèrent.

« J'ai déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer Kuroko hier. Nous avons eu l'occasion de partager un combat ensemble » informa Nijimura à Akashi puis il retourna son attention sur Kuroko. « Comment va ton ventre ? Je t'ai infligé un coup particulièrement dur hier. »

« Très bien » lui répondu Kuroko en voyant les yeux d'Akashi s'écarquiller brusquement.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Akashi ? » demanda Nijimura, regagnant au passage l'attention de celui-ci.

« La nuit dernière, six hommes ont fait irruption dans la maison dans l'intention de m'assassiner. Je veux que les gardes qui étaient de service la nuit dernière soit sévèrement punis puis renvoyés » dit froidement le rouge. Nijimura hocha la tête, un éclair de mécontentement à l'intention des gardes en question traversa ses yeux noirs.

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite » dit-il sérieusement. Akashi approuva puis se tourna et reprit son chemin, Kuroko sur ses traces.

« Je vais travailler ici aujourd'hui, il n'est pas prudent de sortir immédiatement vu ce qu'il vient de se passer » dit Akashi à Kuroko alors qu'ils marchaient, ils partirent ensuite vers le bureau du rouge, ensemble.

C'était une pièce simple, il y avait au mur, quelques étagères ainsi que quelques livres, des documents et autres petites boites. Un petit bureau était placé au centre, le rouge s'assit devant lui.

Akashi tapota sa jambe comme pour donner l'autorisation à Kuroko d'y poser sa tête, le bleuté fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et posa délicatement sa tête sur la cuisse de son maître, cette action était vraiment apaisante pour lui. Une main parcourue la chevelure claire du bleu en douceur, à cette douce caresse, Kuroko ferma les yeux contre son gré, fatigué d'être resté éveillé toute la nuit.

* * *

Akashi faisait passer un document après l'autre devant lui, prenant parfois des notes tout en continuant à passer ses fins doigts dans les cheveux de Kuroko. C'est seulement quelque temps plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que la respiration du bleu avait ralentit.

Il baissa les yeux, et il s'adoucit légèrement en voyant que Kuroko c'était endormi. Il était sans doute fatigué de sa longue nuit de veille et avec la perte de tout ce sang, il n'aurait de toute façon pas tenu toute la journée. Akashi caressa doucement sa joue et Kuroko soupira dans son sommeil, se penchant inconsciemment vers cette source de chaleur.

Quand il dormait comme ça, il avait vraiment l'air du petit-enfant tendre et innocent qu'il aurait dû être. Même s'il avait était brisé et que son cœur n'était que glace, Akashi devait bien avouer que Kuroko était l'arme parfaite.

En le regardant dormir, on ne pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse être un tueur impitoyable. Formé pour ne pas ressentir la douleur, pour tuer sans remords, pour ne montrer aucune émotion sur son visage pâle et surtout pour obéir aux ordres donnés. Kuroko ne s'était même pas rendu que ce qu'on lui avait fait été inhumain et malsain.

N'était-il pas étrange qu'Akashi ait envie d'aider Kuroko au final ? L'aider à ressentir pour la première fois ce qui lui avait était interdit auparavant, l'aider à faire la paix avec lui-même ? C'était contradictoire à ce que le rouge voulait au final, juste un tueur d'un niveau bien supérieur aux autres.

Les yeux d'Akashi tombèrent sur le bras blessé du bleuté et repoussa loin de lui toute colère qu'il commencé à ressentir. Il savait que s'était dû à son éducation mais il se sentait toujours irrité que Kuroko ne lui ait rien dit pour sa blessure. Que ce serait-il passé si elle c'était infectée ou qu'elle avait été mortelle ? Il serait surement mort à l'heure qu'il est, lui qui s'était assit et l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Pas même le plus fidèle des hommes ne l'aurait fait.

« Garçon insensé » murmura Akashi, passant délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, Kuroko bougea légèrement la tête et renifla doucement. Le garçon leva inconsciemment sa petite main et saisit le yukata du plus grand avant de se caler plus confortablement sur les genoux d'Akashi.

Le roux secoua la tête et retourna à ses papiers, cherchant tel ou tel documents, ignorant le sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait.

* * *

Un coup à la porte réveilla Kuroko, surpris et irrité de s'être endormi dans une telle position. Que serait-il arrivé si Akashi avait été victime, pendant son inconscience, d'une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat ? Kuroko masqua tout signe de sommeil avant de s'asseoir alors qu'Akashi demandait à la personne qui avait toqué d'entrer.

Une jeune femme de l'âge de son maître s'avança vers eux, ses longs cheveux roses tenus d'un élastique en une queue-de-cheval haute, flottaient derrière elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente avec son sweat-shirt vert informel ainsi que sa jupe noire d'écolière, mais ses yeux roses reflétaient une sagesse que l'on ne voyait pas chez les plus jeunes.

« Bonjour Satsuki » l'accueilli Akashi.

« Bonjour Akashi-kun ! Dai-chan m'a dit de faire des recherches sur une certaine bande qui t'intéressait » dit-elle. Akashi hocha la tête, approuvant de son geste silencieux ses dires et mit ses papiers de côté pour pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur la conversation présente.

« Tout d'abord, il faut que je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya, mon nouveau compagnon. Tetsuya c'est Momoi Satsuki, c'est mon informateur » Momoi pris un air confus, regardant autour d'elle dans la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Kuroko aux côtés d'Akashi.

« Co... Étais-tu là depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule, sa curiosité prenant soudainement le dessus.

« Oui » répondu Kuroko en se forçant à redevenir visible aux yeux de tous.

« Satsuki qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Akashi avant qu'elle ne commence à poser mille et une question. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, rouge de honte.

« Je n'ai pas pu trouver grand chose, car c'est un petit gang. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est que le chef se nomme Kazuhiro Mochizuki et c'est apparemment un trafiquant de drogue très populaire et apprécié. J'ai essayé de trouver d'autre chose en téléphonant à tous mes contacts, mais il semblerait qu'il soit passé dans la clandestinité. Il est donc presque impossible d'en savoir plus sans se confronter directement à lui » dit calmement la rose. Les mains d'Akashi se crispèrent, il bouillonnait en silence.

Kuroko le regarda attentivement. Les lignes, si fines habituellement, de son visage étaient crispées et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère à l'état pure. En plus de ses poings serrés, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il était véritablement énervé et frustré.

* * *

L'image de ce Akashi qu'il ne connaissait pas hanta Kuroko toute la journée et lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, le malaise qu'il ressentait n'était pas parti, toujours là, l'empêchant de dormir.

Il savait qu'il pourrait probablement trouver Kazuhiro Mochizuki s'il faisait des recherches. C'était l'une des choses pour laquelle il était doué et qu'il faisait éventuellement pour Haizaki lorsque quelqu'un avait des dettes et avait décidé de se cacher. Mais Akashi ne lui avait pas ordonné de le faire.

« Tu sais Tetsuya, dans la vie, il aura des moments où je ne pourrais ou ne voudrais pas te donner d'ordres, dans ces cas-là, il faudra que tu penses par toi-même. »

C'était les mots exacts qu'Akashi avait prononçait la veille. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Akashi voulait qu'il fasse les choses sans son autorisation, si ?

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre anxieusement, l'image d'Akashi, il y a quelques heures de cela, encore profondément ancrée dans sa mémoire. S'il n'arrivait pas à trouver Mochizuki, des assassins autres que lui seraient envoyés et ce serait surement éprouvant pour son maître de devoir être sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve cet homme. Il devait être rapide et être de retour le lendemain matin avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

Cette résolution en tête, Kuroko ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur et sorti tout en se rendant invisible. Il fit le tour de la maison et fut satisfait lorsqu'il aperçut que tous les gardes étaient bel et bien éveillés et concentrés sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils étaient sans doute méfiant après les événements de la nuit dernière.

Se sentant toujours un peu nerveux à l'idée de laisser son maître seul, Kuroko quitta les lieux avec la ferme intention de trouver Mochizuki.

* * *

Le bleu marchait calmement dans les rues crasseuses des bidonvilles, là où les sans-abris essayaient de lutter contre le froid de la nuit. Quelques personnes trébuchaient en passant devant lui, surement trop ivres pour répondre à un quelconque question. Kuroko continua donc son chemin sans leur prêter attention.

« Excusez-moi monsieur » dit-il d'une voix douce à un homme d'âge moyen enveloppé dans une couverture verte pleine de trous. L'homme haletait légèrement, il regarda Kuroko de ses yeux injectés de sang, resserrant plus fermement la couverture autour de son corps.

« Que veux-tu ? Un jeune garçon comme toi ne devrait pas être ici à pareilles heures » dit l'homme d'un ton bourru. Kuroko lui accorda un sourire qui sonnait faux tentant de se rendre aussi innocent que possible. Il y parvint malgré tout nota-t-il lorsque l'homme en face de lui se dérida.

« S'il vous plait, monsieur, je suis à la recherche de mon frère. Son nom est Mochizuki, savez-vous ou est-ce que je peux le trouver ? » demanda Kuroko ajoutant un ton désespéré à son discours.

« Je suis désolé mon garçon, je ne connais personne de ce nom-là » répondu l'homme. Kuroko acquiesça tête basse.

« Merci » dit-il avant de passer au suivant.

Il continua ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit avant de finalement trouver quelqu'un qui avait déjà fait affaire avec Mochizuki et qui lui donna les instructions pour le trouver. Kuroko le remercia avant de se précipiter tout excité dans la bonne direction.

Il trouva le vieux bâtiment délabré assez facilement, il y avait quelques personnes habillées du même vêtement que les assassins d'Akashi qui montait la garde devant la porte principale. Kuroko, se servant de sa capacité, les neutralisa facilement en les assommant d'un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

Ils étaient tous faibles, aucun d'entre eux ne valait qu'il se batte réellement.

Kuroko ouvrit prudemment la porte qui menait au bureau de Mochizuki. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, le bleu pu voir sa cible une aiguille dans le bras, s'injectant dieu seul sait qu'elle substance. Il balaya la salle des yeux et aperçut au loin dans un coin, quelques cordes qui traînaient au sol.

Il s'en saisit calmement, Mochizuki encore inconscient du fait qu'il n'était pas seul ne se rendit même pas compte que Kuroko c'était faufilé dans son dos. Il l'assomma lui aussi, mais plus durement qu'il aurait dû, signe d'une vengeance certaine. Il le ligota comme il le put en laissant une corde pendre afin qu'il puisse le traîner jusqu'à chez Akashi en espérant que celui-ci ne se réveille pas avant la destination finale.

Il fit en sorte de prendre des ruelles et des routes qui n'étaient pas empruntées pour qu'il ne fasse pas de rencontres imprévues. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel maintenant et Kuroko soupira en sachant qu'Akashi serait maintenant réveillé et qu'il se demanderait où il était. Espoir alors qu'une punition pas trop douloureuse ne lui serait donnée.

* * *

******Un petit commentaire de l'auteur original qui m'a fait bien rire : « J'ai de nouveau regardé tous les épisodes de KnB et tout ce dont je me souviens, ce sont les trois, quatre épisodes où je criais devant mon écran "Il a les cheveux bleus ! Comment diable pouvez-vous ne pas le voir ?" Je me le rappelle encore maintenant et rage intérieurement. Il a des cheveux bleu clair, sérieusement ?! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ne réagissent pas face aux sourcils plus qu'étrange de Kagami » Bref, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, bleu, Bleu, mince quoi ! Moi-même avant de lire ça j'avais pensé la même chose x) Et vous, ****qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Voilà un autre chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura plus. Plus d'actions dans le prochain****, je vous fais pleins de gros bisous.**

**Merci encore de lire ou même de suivre cette f****ic, on est arrivé à plus de 1000 visiteurs o.O *-***

**Bonnes vacances à tous ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beast**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà un chapitre un peu en retard (désolé, je ne me suis pas réveillé très tôt non plus), alors vous allez voir, Akashi sourit beaucoup dans ce chapitre :) IL n'y a pas beaucoup d'action non plus dans celui-là, mais promis dans le prochain chapitre, vous n'en manquerez pas :D**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Playlist :**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Dédicace à Roselilia.**

**Chapitre non-corrigé par ma bêta (Mais Jin-Chan enfin, quand va tu revenir ! . )**

**Dédicace à Roselilia.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Le lendemain matin.

Akashi frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kuroko. Aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et toqua de nouveau, toujours rien, cela lui semblait étrange, Kuroko n'était pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée. Le rouge était même presque sûr qu'il avait le sommeil léger, il s'était bien réveillé lorsque Momoi avait frappé à la porte, non ?

Akashi fit coulisser la porte sur le côté, la salle était totalement vide, il n'y avait personne, il en était certain. La porte qui menait au perron extérieur était légèrement entrouverte, cela l'intrigua. Il vérifia donc au-dehors, mais nada, rien, Kuroko avait disparut.

Il n'y avait aucun signe d'une quelconque lutte, le kidnapping n'était pas envisageable. En fait, Akashi avait plutôt l'étrange sentiment que Kuroko était partie de son plein gré. Après, allait savoir où il était allé. Il doutait sérieusement que le bleu ait pu l'abandonner, il était doté d'une fidélité hors du commun, mais aussi, il avait reçu une formation qui l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise et donc de quitter son maître.

Où était-il allé et pourquoi ? Il y avait des centaines de possibilités, surtout lorsque la personne en question s'appelait Kuroko Tetsuya et qu'elle cachait plus de choses que n'importe qui. Il n'y avait rien, pas d'indices, pas de traces, Kuroko avait été bien formé.

Mais qu'essayait-il de faire ? Akashi soupira, ses yeux balayèrent la salle à la recherche de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider, mais tout était à sa place, rien ne prouvait qu'une personne avait séjourné dans la chambre. Elle était propre et le lit était fait, cela rendait la pièce presque inhabitée.

Pour l'instant, il faudra attendre que Kuroko se décide à revenir. S'il avait quitté de son propre gré la demeure, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il y revienne très prochainement. Kuroko ne le trahirait pas, Akashi en était sûr.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, la tête dans les nuages.

Malgré la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en lui, ses actions montraient qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'il le devrait. Il choisit donc de rester travaillé chez lui, dans son bureau qu'il avait partagé avec Kuroko la veille. Aomine et Kise lui tinrent compagnie, car, maintenant, le bleu n'était plus là pour protéger le maître des lieux.

Son écriture, habituellement impeccable et élégante, était moins soignée en ce jour sombre. Il saisit une plus petite plume, essayant, par cela, d'avoir un tracé plus fin et donc plus agréable. À chaque fois que du bruit extérieur parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il levait la tête et fixait avec insistance la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir sur un Kuroko tout sourire, mais comme toujours, elle s'ouvrait sur l'une des servantes qui venait lui apporter des nouvelles inutiles.

Aomine et Kise sentaient la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce, mais restèrent silencieux. Au lieu de nettoyer leurs armes, comme ils le feraient d'habitude, ils pensaient au petit bleuté, tout deux pour différente raison, ils étaient inquiets à leurs façons.

« Peut-être voulait-il un peu plus de libertés » dit Kise après moult hésitations. Akashi lui lança un regard noir avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse la signification de ce mot » répondu froidement le rouge en se penchant en arrière.

« Où peut-être qu'il est retourné avec ce Haizaki » dit Aomine, Akashi dû alors, à son plus grand malheur, admettre que c'était envisageable.

« Si Tetsuya ne revient pas d'ici demain matin, je rendrais une petite visite de courtoisie à ce cher Shougo » dit Akashi avant de retourner à sa paperasse journalière, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Les deux gardes du corps n'en parurent pas moins inquiets pour leur petit protégé.

Un cri strident venant du couloir parvint jusqu'à eux, le bleu et le jaune bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêts à tirer, leurs armes visant la seule entrée dont disposait la pièce. Il y eut un coup hésitant à la porte et les cris augmentèrent. Akashi indiqua à la personne qui avait toqué d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kuroko entra. Il avait des cernes sous ses beaux yeux bleus à cause des deux nuits qu'il avait passé éveillé. Mais à part son aspect plus que fatigué, il ne semblait pas blessé. Dans sa main, il tenait une corde, maintenant le corps d'un homme ligoté qui se débattait tout en criant tel ou tel injure à son kidnappeur. Il le traina dans la salle jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau du rouge.

« Je t'ai apporté Kazuhiro Mochizuki » annonça Kuroko avec prudence tout de même embarrassée d'être le centre d'attention de tous.

Akashi, heureusement, ne resta pas béat comme les deux idiots qu'étaient Kise et Aomine, mais il fut incapable de garder son visage impassible tant il était surpris par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Tu as été en mesure de trouver ce que Satsuki ainsi que tous les hommes que j'avais envoyés n'ont pas pu débusquer ? » demanda Akashi, Kuroko hocha vivement la tête. « Daiki, Ryota ? »

Les gardes du corps visèrent la tête de l'homme qui était maintenant paralysé par la peur. Kuroko se glissa au côté de son maître puis s'assit à sa demande silencieuse. Kise détacha l'homme et le força à s'asseoir en face du rouge.

L'homme était chauve et avait des énormes poches sous ses yeux rouges. L'homme en question faillit tomber tant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur un point précis après ce qu'il s'était pris. Il portait des vêtements usés qui n'avaient surement pas étaient lavés depuis un bout de temps. Ses muscles se contractèrent et Akashi put enfin apercevoir les marques d'une aiguille sur ses bras.

« Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? » demanda Akashi à Kuroko.

« Je me promenais dans la ville en demandant à tous ceux que je croisais s'il le connaissait et je suis tombé sur quelqu'un qui voyait qui il était et qui m'a indiqué où le trouver » répondit Kuroko, Akashi fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as demandé ça à chaque personne que tu croisais ? » Kuroko hocha la tête.

« C'est un trafiquant de drogue très populaire. Je me doutais que je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui s'approvisionnait régulièrement à chez lui et donc qui saurait où le trouver » répondu calmement le bleu, Akashi l'examina un instant avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour Kazuhiro, je suis Akashi Seijuro. » Le visage de l'homme se mortifia et il pâlit soudainement. « J'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi vous avez tenté de m'assassiner. »

L'homme resta bouche bée, refusant de répondre. Aomine lui mit le canon de son arme à feu sur le crâne et il déglutit fortement. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, la sueur commençait à perlait sur son front ridé.

« V-vous m'empêchiez de f-faire correctement tourner mon b-business » balbutia l'homme tout tremblotant.

« Ah, alors c'est parce que j'interdis à quiconque de faire circuler de la drogue sur mon territoire » confirma Akashi en croisant ses doigts et Mochizuki hocha la tête de façon erratique. « Et, vous pensiez que si vous vous seriez débarrassé de moi, vous pourriez vendre votre drogue plus librement. »

« O-o-o, oui. » Les larmes emplissaient maintenant les yeux déjà rouges de l'homme, mais Akashi resta de marbre.

« Daiki, Ryota, s'il vous plait occupez-vous de lui et laissait son corps quelque part, là où il pourra facilement être trouvé si possible. Assurez-vous que les journaux en parlent demain. Je veux que cet homme soit un exemple pour ceux qui aurait en tête de m'avoir par la suite » ordonna Akashi. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la salle en trainant un Mochizuki hurlant hors de la salle.

Akashi soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder Kuroko qui avait légèrement baissé la tête. Ses yeux à demi-fermés par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours, il se sentait soulagé. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point il avait été anxieux, secrètement, il avait était...non pas terrifié, il n'avait peur de rien, c'était bien connu...mais il y avait eu un malaise qui s'était installé en lui à l'idée qu'Haizaki ait repris son Kuroko.

Une vague de possessivité le parcouru. Akashi leva sa main et la pose délicatement sur les bandages qui cachaient le tatouage du bleuté. Il en voulait plus, ce n'était pas assez.

« Viens » ordonna Akashi à Kuroko. Celui-ci se leva et suivit son maître hors de la salle. À sa grande surprise, ils entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher d'Akashi. Le rouge fit glisser la porte puis la referma. Kuroko se retrouva soudainement cloué au mur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les lèvres d'un certain roux se retrouvèrent plaquées aux siennes. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise avant de machinalement se fermer. Il ouvrit la bouche et la langue d'Akashi se mêla à la sienne, jouant avec elle, sans répit. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient constamment, se détachaient, pour mieux se retrouver l'instant d'après.

Akashi agrippa les cheveux du bleu, les tirants vers l'arrière et pressa son corps contre celui de Kuroko, dominant complètement la danse. Leurs dents claquaient les une contre les autres et de la salive coulait maintenant sur le menton du plus petit. Kuroko poussa un léger grognement suivit de près d'un gémissement de plaisir. Il attrapa, de ses petites mains, la chemise du rouge, haletant, ils se séparèrent. Akashi regarda Kuroko dans les yeux, analysant chacune de ses réactions.

« Akashi-sama ? » murmura Kuroko interrogateur. Le roux le regarda avec des yeux hésitants puis se résout à se détacher du bleuté.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu » dit Akashi d'un ton rude. Kuroko fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Mais Kise-kun et Aomine-kun ne sont pas là, avec toi » dit doucement Kuroko, épuisé, mais assez entrainé pour tenir debout.

« J'ai des gardes pour ça et après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont relâcher leur vigilance. Va dormir » lui ordonna-t-il. Kuroko hocha la tête, un peu déçu.

Akashi ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui envoya un petit sourire amer avant de quitter la chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'y appuya doucement, la respiration légèrement pantelante.

Il était presque allé trop loin avec Kuroko. L'envie l'avait submergé et il aurait continué si Kuroko n'avait pas eu ce regard si confus et résigné.

Kuroko l'aurait laissé faire, il en était certain et ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. De plus, le bleu devait déjà être traumatisé par les violences d'autres hommes qui étaient passés avant lui. Haizaki n'avait aucun cœur pour avoir oser vendre ainsi son meilleur combattant. Non, lui, Akashi Seijuro, n'était pas comme ça. Si quelque chose devait se produire entre eux alors Kuroko devrait en être à cent pourcent consentant.

Le rouge prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant avant de retourner dans son bureau pour reprendre son travail. Comme Mochizuki avait été attrapé et qu'il serait bientôt mort, il n'avait plus rien à craindre en dehors de la maison.

* * *

Il regarda l'heure, couvrant un bâillement qui lui avait échappé de sa main, il se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure de diner. Kuroko dormait sans doute encore. Il se décida à aller le réveiller, il n'avait, après tout, pas eu de petit déjeuner ni de déjeuner. Il devait mourir de faim.

Il quitta ses papiers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kuroko. Le rouge fit glisser la porte sur le côté sans frapper et fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. S'en était-il allé de nouveau ? L'avait-il effrayé en l'embrassant ?

Akashi était sur le point de quitter la salle pour envoyer des gens le chercher quand il remarqua que la porte de l'armoire était légèrement entrouverte. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il poussa alors un long soupir de soulagement mélangé avec un soupçon d'énervement.

Là, une couverture le couvrant, Kuroko dormait à poings fermés.

« Ne me dis pas que tu dors ici depuis de début » murmura Akashi, irrité, il ferma les yeux. « Je t'ai donné une chambre entière et pourtant, tu t'obstines à dormir dans un placard. »

Secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité, Akashi s'agenouilla et secoua doucement son petit protégé afin de le réveiller. À peine avait-il fait ce geste que Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, en état d'alerte, il avait attrapé le bras d'Akashi et le serrait jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« Akashi-sama » dit Kuroko impassible en relâchant le poignet de son ainée.

« Dors tu ici depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Oui » répondu Kuroko. Akashi se crispa et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Eh bien, tu as perdu le droit d'avoir cette chambre » dit Akashi d'une voix monotone. Kuroko fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Devrait-il retourner dormir dans une cage ?

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu dormiras dans ma chambre. »

« Dans la chambre d'Akashi-sama ? » demanda le bleuté en inclinant la tête, étonné. Akashi hocha la tête pour affirmer les paroles de Kuroko, le regard froid qu'il avait montrait toute la contrariété qu'il éprouvait à fait ça.

« Le dîner doit être prêt » dit le rouge en se détournant sans regarder si Kuroko le suivait. Kuroko cligna des yeux et resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se presser derrière son maître. Akashi arrêta une femme de chambre en chemin et lui demanda d'ajouter un futon dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Ce soir-là, il y avait de nombreux plats que Kuroko n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir auparavant. Tout sentait si bon que le ventre de Kuroko ne pu s'empêcher de montrer son impatience. Akashi en sourit doucement.

« Je veux que tu manges au moins une bouchée de chaque plats » dit le rouge. Kuroko approuva. Bien qu'il pensait que c'était un ordre plus qu'étrange, il devait s'habituer aux excentricités de son maître.

Il essaya donc un peu de tout : du poison, différente sorte de viandes, des légumes, des nouilles variées... Tout était exquis, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien avaler.

« Alors, qu'aimes-tu ? » demanda Akashi, Kuroko fronça les sourcils, signe d'une profonde réflexion puis retenu un soupir.

« Tout était très bon » dit-il et Akashi sourit avec amusement.

« Bien, mais si tu devais choisir une seule chose sur cette table, que prendrais-tu ? »

Kuroko regarda avec insistance la nourriture qu'il restait sur la table puis pointa finalement ses baguettes sur une petite boite en fer où reposaient quelques fruits coupés en morceaux. "Ah, tu aimes les pêches !"

« Oui » répondu le bleu. Akashi lui fit un sourire approbateur.

« Très bien et si tu devais enlever un plat de cette table, quel serait-il ? » C'était une question particulièrement difficile pour Kuroko car il aimait tout. Tout ? Ou presque. Il montra un plat sur lequel quelque chose d'orange était découpé en fine lamelle. « Tu n'aimes pas les carottes ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage, c'est très bon pour toi » dit Akashi, légèrement amusé. Kuroko commença à gigoter sur son zabuton. Légèrement gêné, il se mordit la lèvre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'Akashi-sama aime ? » demanda doucement le plus petit tout en baissant la tête pour avoir parlé sans autorisation, malgré lui, la curiosité était plus forte.

« J'aime la soupe au tofu, mais je n'aime pas les algues » lui répondu Akashi un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Kuroko le regarda de travers, surpris qu'aucune punition ne soit prise. « Tu ne seras pas puni si tu poses des questions tu sais ! En fait, je t'encourage même à le faire. »

« Oui, Akashi-sama » répondit calmement Kuroko. À vrai dire, il y avait plusieurs questions qui lui venaient en tête à cet instant, mais il n'osa pas les poser. Pourquoi Akashi ne le traitait-il pas comme Haizaki le faisait ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Les questions affluaient de plus en plus dans sa tête, mais Kuroko n'oser pas tenter sa chance.

« Allons-y » suggéra le plus grand.

Kuroko hocha la tête et suivit Akashi jusqu'à sa chambre, la voyant clairement pour la première fois.

C'était une chambre de taille étonnamment décente, elle n'était pas aussi grande que ce qu'aurait pensé Kuroko, mais assez pour qu'elle puisse accueillir deux personnes. Au sol, deux futon avaient été disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une porte qui était certainement celle d'un placard, une étagère en bois pleine à craquer de livres et d'autres meubles et objets plus ou moins utiles. En face d'eux, était accrochée une impressionnante collection d'épée.

« Tu peux les essayer si tu veux, mais attention, elles sont tranchantes » dit-il en voyant Kuroko se fasciner pour les armes blanches qui trônaient sur le mur. L'adolescent admira le soin qui était pris sur ces épées. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de lames. « Sais-tu te battre avec ? »

« Non » répondu Kuroko.

« Quelles armes sont tes préférés ? » demanda le rouge curieusement. Kuroko y réfléchit sérieusement.

« Les couteaux » lui dit le bleuté. Akashi hocha la tête tout en préparant dans sa tête une petite surprise à Kuroko.

Le bleu retourna à son examination de la chambre. Il remarqua enfin quelques tâches sombres au sol. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était du sang séché qui n'avait pas encore était enlevé.

« Je vais voir avec les bonnes demain pour que ceci soit nettoyé, d'ailleurs cela me rappelle que tu t'étais blessé, comment va ton bras ? » demanda Akashi en regardant tendrement Kuroko. Son inquiétude pris au dépourvu le petit bleuté.

« Il va très bien » lui répondu t-il. Akashi le scruta longuement.

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal quand tu te déplaces ? » demanda-t-il tout en sachant que sa vision de la douleur était différente de celle de son protégé. Kuroko bougea quelque peu son bras.

« Non » répondit-il finalement. Akashi hocha la tête, satisfait, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bandage qui entourait son cou. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'il le portait, il décida alors de lui enlever. Ça devrait être bon maintenant. Il le décolla soigneusement, révélant le grand caractère japonais couleur ébène de Teiko. Une vague de fierté le traversa à cette vue.

Kuroko frissonna quand il sentit Akashi embrasser son tatouage. Les lèvres d'Akashi formèrent un sourire contre sa peau. « Cela te marque comme mien. N'oublie jamais ça. »

« Oui Akashi-sama » lui répondit doucement Kuroko, une chaleur étrange bouillonnait en lui, il avait déjà ressentit ça lorsqu'Akashi l'avait embrassé. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et il se demandait si c'était normal qu'il ressente ça en tel instant.

« Allons-nous coucher, tu as encore besoin de récupérer » ordonna Akashi. Kuroko acquiesça, hésitant, il se coucha lentement sur son futon. Akashi quant à lui, éteignit la lumière, se déshabilla et s'installa confortablement dans le sien.

Kuroko regarda le plafond, toujours confronté au même dilemme d'une pièce trop grande pour lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se tourna sur le côté puis se mit sur le ventre, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il sortit de son futon avec pour idée de destination finale : le placard. Il posa à peine un pied sur le sol qu'une voix retentit dans la pièce.

« N'y pense même pas » grogna Akashi et Kuroko rentra immédiatement dans son futon, le visage rouge de honte. Il gesticula un peu plus, résigné à ne pas dormir de la nuit même si son corps était épuisé.

Il entendit Akashi soupirer doucement. Le roux sortit de sa couche et s'installa dans celle du bleu en le poussant contre le mur.

« Akashi-sama ? » demanda incertain Kuroko. Deux bras puissants entourèrent son frêle corps. La tête du rouge se cala contre le cou du bleu et sans se soucier de sa nudité, il se colla à Kuroko.

« Dors, je ne vais rien te faire » dit Akashi. Kuroko fronça les sourcils, son maître était bizarre.

Pourtant, l'épuisement prit le dessus et la chambre ne semblait plus si grande quand il était enfermé dans la cage que représentaient les bras de son maître. Le futon était encore trop mou à son goût, mais cela comptait de moins en moins et au fil tu temps qui passait, le sommeil venait. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et en quelques minutes à peine, il dormait.

Akashi ferma les yeux lui aussi lorsqu'il entendit le souffle de Kuroko ralentir. Il respira profondément et fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que le bleuté n'avait pas d'odeur, c'était tout lui ça. Invisible, inaudible, et même inodore.

Akashi se sourit à lui-même et s'endormit au rythme de la respiration de Kuroko.

* * *

**Un chapitre de plus de boucler ! Alors dans le prochain, on retrouvera la petite surprise d'Akashi, l'arrivé d'un nouvel arrivant et un gros pétage de câble façon Kuroko. N'hésitez pas à commenter ;) Je rappelle encore et toujours que les RARA sont sur mon profil. Merci d'avoir lu**

**PS : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe . **

**Bisou à tous :)**


End file.
